Yo soy tu y tu eres yo Pero yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo
by LadyPaulaSG
Summary: Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Lo sé larga título XD La historia trata de Ciel. Un día la reina lo manda a investigar aun rumor de un credo de brujas en medio de Londres. Este, aun que no muy convencido, va a investigar junto con Sebastian. Estando hay las brujas los noquean y arrojan a Ciel a una puerta extraña y termina en la época actual. En donde conoce a Selena Michals.
1. Chapter 1

**Wuajajaja! Comencé mi otro fan fic TwT Mi estar muy feliz. Este es un tanto trabado, debo decir que mi imaginación es muy trabada a veces. Bueno esta también se trata de Kuroshitsuji X OC's Pero en este la historia se centra más en Ciel y Sebastian específicamente.**

"**Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Pero yo no soy tú, y tú no eres yo, porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo."**

**Capítulo 1**

**El sueño, no tan sueño…**

"Querido Ciel… Me han llegado rumores de que en medio de Londres hay un convento de brujas. Quiero que investigues bien si realmente son solo rumores o si verdaderamente hay algo siniestro. Pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Att: La reina Victoria."

Así que la reina necesita mi ayuda. He…- Dije de manera aburrida mirando a mi mayordomo Sebastian.

Si mi Lord. Según la posdata, entre más rápido mejor.

Entonces empecemos ahora.- Sebastian me miro como si le hubiera preguntado, "Porque la nata sale del pelo de los cocodrilos?"

Esta usted seguro de eso joven amo?

Sí.

Pero…

Dije que SÍ!

Esté bien, como usted guste.- Y con eso salió de la habitación. Honestamente no tengo ganas de hacer nada ni de ver nada, pero entre más rápido acabe con esto más rápido mi aburrimiento se ira. Ahora volviendo al tema. Un convento de brujas en medio de Londres se escucha estúpido. Pero si a la reina le preocupa, como perro guardián de la reina tengo que ir a investigar. Me pregunto cuál serán las intenciones de estas brujas en caso de que fueran reales. Y si no lo son, me pregunto dónde la reina escucho eso. Pero hay algo todavía más importante. Por qué Sebastian huele a perfume de mujer?!

My Lord…

Qué?!

El carruaje está listo para partir. Y si no le molesta que pregunte… Cuál es el motivo de su "esplendido" humor?

Nada, solo estoy aburrido.

Te he visto aburrido antes y no te pones así. Que te pasa?

Sebastian, si sigues preguntando te voy a ordenar que te rapes la cabeza.

O.o Sabe que olvídelo… - Jmmm… Encontré el punto flaco de Sebastian! Lo usare a mi favor!

Bien entonces vamos.

Yes, my Lord.

Partimos por eso de las 7 de la mañana. La verdad era muy temprano. Creo que fue por eso el respingón de Sebastian unos momentos antes. O tal vez, porque nunca vamos de día. Solo será una miradita. Si algo parece interesante iremos de noche nuevamente.

Sebastian POV

Ya estando el joven amo y yo en el carruaje nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad en día lunes, por la mañana… Esto será un largo viaje. Sinceramente siento algo raro en el joven amo. No sé qué le pasa. Pero como valoro mi cabello, decidí no hacerle más preguntas. Es uno de mis puntos flacos. Vergonzoso, lo sé. Qué clase de demonio se deja mangonear porque lo amenacen con su cabello?

Sebastian?

Si mi Lord…

Hueles a perfume de mujer.

O_o Snifff…Snifff… Mmm… Si efectivamente es perfume de mujer.

Por qué rayos hueles a perfume de mujer!?

Esa es una buena pregunta mi Lord.

O.o Quieres decir que no sabes por qué ese olor?

Pues… No la verdad no. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa. Supongo que ya me acostumbre al aroma.

Y cuando te paso por primera vez?

… Hace como 500 años…

O_o No tengo palabras para decirte lo que estoy pensando…

No se preocupe. Yo tampoco me lo explico… Suele pasarme en esta época del año. También suelo soñar con…

O.o Con qué?

Con una chica humana, sin embargo nunca le he visto el rostro. De hecho solo aparece y trata de hacer que juegue con ella. Como si fuera una niña. Pero no hablamos. Solo me jalonea el brazo. Y siempre luce igual. Pelo negro, cortado como el mío, y un vestido blanco y sin zapatos. Es como de mi altura.

Y como aparareses tú?

En mi forma verdadera. Pero ella parece no asustarse. Es más, suele abrazarme…- En ese segundo él y yo razonamos las cosas…

De ella es el perfume!- Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Como no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

Suena totalmente ilógico. Solo aparece en mis sueños. Y no es como si yo durmiera mucho.

Jmmm… Parece que no es un sueño recurrente, sino una visita recurrente. Ahora, quien es la chica?

Sinceramente, no conozco a ninguna mujer que sea como ella. Y este "sueño" me es como un recuerdo. Como si realmente hubiera pasado.

O.o Bien, ahora estoy reconsiderando lo de las brujas… Y si mejor vemos que o quien es lo que te deja ese aroma a perfume?

No es tan mala idea.- En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente. Me asome por la ventana y vi una enorme fila de tránsito. A este ritmo llegaremos a la 1 de la tarde.

Bien, parece que tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre eso, mi Lord.

Ja. Así parece. Y donde se encuentran los dos cuando tienes ese sueño?

No tengo idea.

O.o Al menos una noción, algún lugar que viste que ya no existe o un lugar que te guste, algo?

Bueno se ve como una enorme pradera sin fin. Todo es de unos colores muy claros pero opacos. Donde estamos ella y yo es a lado de un estanque. Hay un árbol y una piedra gigantesca. El árbol crece sobre ella. El reflejo es muy limpio y claro como un espejo. Yo siempre esto recostado al pie del árbol, sentado. Y ella aparece por detrás y me abraza.

Y ahí es cuando te jalonea para que juegues con ella.

Exacto… Al principio la miro con mis ojos magenta, pero no se asusta. Al ver que no quiero jugar. Se sienta enfrente de mí. Solo me mira por unos minutos y luego se tira al agua desde la roca. El agua me salpica y me pongo de pie. Ella sale del agua y se ríe. Nuevamente me jalonea, y decido seguirla. Solo corre por la extensa pradera. Y llega a un punto en el que volvemos a donde estábamos. Ella se me laza encima y me abraza. Yo simple mente me dejo abrazar y hay termina el "sueño".

O.o Wow… Tu sueño parece novela.

Lo sé. Y de las cursis que le gustarían a Grell.

Jum. Si pero, porque actúa como si te conociera?

No lo sé. Solo es de esa forma.

Traste alguna vez de hablar?

O.o No. La verdad no.

Bueno, yo tengo algo de sueño. Así que durmamos y me despiertas cuando hayas tratado.

¬¬ Es tu manera de aprovechar el tiempo?

Tienes una mejor idea?!

No…- Increíble. Voy a tomar una siesta para hacer un experimento. No es que me moleste pero me es casi ridículo. Pero ya que. Jumm… parece que el joven amo ya se durmió. Bien a tratar entonces. *suspira*

_Sueño…_

_Sountrack del sueño: "Lilac Wine" de "The Cinematic Orchestra"_

Sebastian descansaba al pie de ese viejo árbol de lila. Respiraba muy profundamente. Todo era tan tranquilo. El viento soplaba suavemente y algunas de las flores del árbol se caen. Y entonces una chica lo sorprende con un abrazo por la espalda. Y Sebastian por primera vez, decide hablar…

"Quién eres?" La chica parece confundida, pero sonríe y responde "Soy tú y tú eres yo. Pero yo no puedo ser tú y tú no puedes ser yo porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú." Ahora el parece ser el que está confundido.

Explícate.

Soy tú otro yo. Y a la vez… Soy tu contra parte.

Mi contra parte?

Sí. Tu contra parte.

Porque eres una chica?

Porque… Debo ser contraria e igual a ti.

Ósea que eres como yo pero a la vez eres totalmente distinta a mí?

Ya me entendiste!- Dijo con una sonrisa. Y aunque Sebastian no pudiera ver todo su rostro podía ver su amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que él ya ha olvidado... Ella parece tan feliz de poder hablar con él después de todo ese silencio casi sepulcral. Que no deja de sonreír ampliamente. Entonces Sebastian como quien acaricia a una rosa muy frágil, acaricio su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Y se la acercó y no se sabe si por gusto o por confianza, la beso en la frente. Ella se sonrojo. Y lo abrazo como suele hacerlo.

Porqué fue eso?

No sé, solo quise hacerlo. Mi otro yo… Tienes nombre?

Mi nombre debe ser igual al tuyo y distinto al tuyo…

Viendo lo así te podrías llamar Sebastiana.- Dijo el demonio juguetonamente.

No tan igual… Jujujuju… Mi nombre es Selena.- Respondió ella riendo, con un dedo bajo el labio, como él lo hace…

Selena? Un hermoso nombre para mi yo mujer, no?

Jajajajaja…. Me agradas mucho Sebastian…

O.o Sabías tu mi nombre?

No, tú me lo dijiste con lo de Sebastiana…- dijo juguetona.

Ohhhh… Ciertamente lo he hecho…- Ambos rieron un poco. Entonces el viento sopla un poco fuerte. Las flores del árbol los rodean suavemente. El paisaje empieza a desdibujarse… el color se difumina… Y todo parece estar hecho de trazos… La luz se hace intensa… Y Sebastian comienza a oír una voz ciertamente familiar…

Sebastian POV

Sebastian…- Comencé a abrir los ojos.

Sebastian!

Ahhh?… Joven… Joven amo?

Sí, ya llegamos. Te dormiste profundamente.

Lo hice?- Me estire un poco.

Sí. Creo que ahora se cómo me ves cuando me duermo. Jajaja…

Muy gracioso joven amo. Y tal parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Si así es. Lo acabo de decir. ¬¬*

Jeje… Perdóneme… - Abrí la puerta del carruaje y baje, luego ayude al joven amo a bajar. Estábamos frente a una vieja fábrica de vinagre. Estaba cerrada por todas partes. No parecía haber señales de vida hay. Aun así encontramos una puerta en la parte trasera del edificio. Mientras entrabamos sentí una comezón en el cuello. Y que descubrí? Una flor del árbol en el cuello de mi chaqueta. Pequeña, frágil, y dulce… Deje que el viento se la llevara justo antes de entrar… Ya dentro comenzamos a observar, a observar qué? No había nada interesante solo viejos estantes con telarañas en todas partes. No parecía nada inusual, cómo es que alguien puede sospechar de un credo de brujas aquí adentro? A veces, verdaderamente no entiendo a los humanos.

Sebastian?- Dijo Ciel tratando de llamar mi atención.

Sí, mi Lord?

No te parece que algo anda mal?

O.o Cómo que, mi Lord?

No lo sé, es como si alguien estuviera esperando que mordiéramos un anzuelo.- Yo sé que el conde puede tener esos momentos extraños de paranoia que a veces tenían sentido. Pero esta vez yo no sentía nada. Ni podía ver almas. Estábamos solos. Caminamos un poco más adentro de donde estábamos y de pronto una compuerta en el piso se abre y los dos fuimos a parar al suelo. Cómo era eso posible? Que yo un demonio no se diera cuenta? De una trampa tan… Tan simple como esa?

En donde fuimos a parar, no había mucha luz. Pero la poca que había estaba dentro de… Frascos? Si frascos en la pared. Estaban de lado. Se veía, un poco futurista. Pero dentro de un pozo. Aún seguía sin ver almas. Y sin oler nada. Pero esta vez sabía que no estábamos solos. Pronto escuche sonido de pasos. Y luego aplausos?

Valla, esto funciono mejor de lo que esperaba…- Dijo una voz de mujer.

Maestra, que haremos con ellos?

Mmm… Bueno, divirtámonos un poco.- Olí un humo algo verdusco. Hierva del atardecer quemada. Un somnífero tan fuerte que hasta un demonio se queda dormido con el. Trate de no quedarme dormido. Pero no lo conseguí…

Para cuando me desperté estaba encadenado y colgado en la pared. A mi lado estaba Claude… Claude?! WTF?!

Claude?! Que rayos haces tú aquí!?

Tú dime! Estaba lavando platos cuando de pronto olí la hierba del atardecer.

O ustedes estas aquí también?

Hannah!? O_o – Dijimos los dos.

Y nosotros que? -Esos eran los trillizos. Los seis estábamos colgados por las manos. Trate de soltarme pero no pude, que tenían estos grilletes y cadenas?

Se… Sebastian?

O_o Mey-rin?

O.o Okay alguien me explica, que rayos está pasando!?- Mey-rin estaba en una jaula.

Cree me que si lo supiera no estaría aquí colgado.

Bien. Fantástico. Tú estás colgado y yo en una jaula.

Al menos estas sola.

O.o Lord Phamtomhive!- Dijimos.

Hey y yo que!- Y Trancy.

Mey-rin? Sebastian? Que rayos?!- Esa era la voz de Bart.

Uh? Chicos!

Finny?! O.o- Dijimos los 3.

Hohoho…

Tanaka-san?! Qué se secuestraron a toda la mansión Phamtomhive y Trancy!?- Dije.

Algo así.

… - Mire hacia enfrente. Una mujer con una capa blanca estaba a algunos metros de mí. Era la bruja más grande que estaba en el pozo.

Quién eres?- Pregunto mi Lord.

Yo? Yo soy la bruja jefa. Y esta hermosa celda con cúpula es mi prestigio. Bienvenido.- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra. La capa solo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

Y que es lo que quieres?

Yo, bueno me estaba aburriendo. Así que los secuestre a todos ustedes para jugar un poco.

… Jugar?...

Sí.- Estiro su mano y saco al conde por los barrotes como si fueran de humo. Le pidió a su aprendiz, que no sé cuándo apareció que abriera un portal.

Pero que…- No termine mis palabras porque justo tiraron al conde dentro.

Joven amo!- Gritaron los tres idiotas. Yo estaba más preocupado porque esta bruja loca les dijera que era un demonio. No sé ni porque.

Bien, tranquilos con suerte aterriza en algo suave… Hora del espejo mágico!- Espejo mágico?

Si espejo mágico querido.

O_o Puedes…

Leer tú mente? Pues claro demonio tonto, soy una bruja!- No sé si lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé, pero estoy seguro de que dije "mierda", en todos los idiomas que conozco.

Bien, ahora veamos cómo le va al niño.

Ciel POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Caí no de muy alto pero fui a parar a unas bolsas de basura. Auch! Me sobe la espalda un poco…. Y luego note que no estaba vestido con mi ropa. Traía unos pantalones largos y pegados, una camisa extraña y también tenía una boina y un suéter delgado pero no mucho. Mis zapatos eran negro y blanco, de una suela muy delgada (**Convers o chapulines, como les digan XD**). No eran incomodos he de decir. Lo único que me resultaba familiar era mi parche y mi anillo.

¿? POV

Estaba caminando por las calles de Londres como de costumbre antes de ir a mi trabajo. Cuando escuche a alguien caer en bolsas de basura, a mi criterio así sonó... Acelere el paso y asome la cabeza por el callejón.

Estás bien?- Dije mientras estiraba la mano a un niño con un parche en el ojo. Estaba sentado en las bolsas de basura con una cara de confusión total.

Sí. – Dijo y tomo mi mano. Pero en cuanto me vio, se quedó casi petrificado.

POV de nadie….

Ciel se le quedo viendo al extraño personaje. Cuando este le había estirado la mano solo le había visto las botas de cuero con muchas coreas y los pantalones pegados a sus piernas. Cuando pudo ver a la misteriosa figura frente a él noto la chaqueta. Era como la que Sebastian usa cuando sale con él a la calle. Del cuello para abajo se veía como algo que Sebastian podría llegar a usar. Pero… No era un hombre quien estaba frente a él. Era una mujer! Su piel no era tan blanca como la porcelana pero se veía como tal. Sus ojos un poco más grandes que los de Sebastian, rojos como la sangre, y su cabello negro como la tinta china, liso y cortado de la misma manera que Sebastian. Prácticamente si la hubiera visto de lejos seguro dice que es Sebastian. Era Sebastian en femenino! Las pestañas largas y negras, de la chica eran lo único en ese momento Ciel podía diferenciar de entre esos dos. La chaqueta no dejaba ver si la mujer era plana o no.

Pero… Era una mujer de facciones finas. Viendo con más detalle sus facciones era mucho más finas que las de Sebastian. Y era quizás unos cinco centímetros más baja. Era muy alta. Su cara era un poco más redondeada. Miro a Ciel de arriba abajo y luego dijo: Hey, tranquilo, no voy a morderte. Y le sonrió suavemente.

Ciel POV

Casi la altura de Sebastian, mismo corte de pelo, casi el mismo tono de piel… O mi Dios, ella podría ser, no, no podría. O sí? Ella no podría ser la chica de los sueños de Sebastian. Porque si era así, donde estaba yo?

Emmm…

Jijiji… No eres de por aquí cierto?

Emmm… Yo… Pues no.

Seguro de que estás bien?- Dijo, yo estaba actuando como un perfecto subnormal. Así que me calme y decidí preguntarle su nombre. Ojala le hubiera preguntado a Sebastian el nombre de la chica.

Emmm… Cómo se llama, señorita?

? Mi nombre es Selena. Selena Michaels.

O_o Jajaja!- No sé porque me reí. Estaba tan nervioso que solo pude reír me!

? Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Jaja… Bueno, es que su apariencia y nombre me recuerda a un amigo mío.- Dije amigo porque sí decía mayordomo de seguro pensaría que estoy loco tras haberme comportado como Undertaker.

Oh… Ya veo. Jmjmjmjmjmm… Y cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.- Cuanta era la probabilidad de que hubiera una noble llamada Phamtomhive y que Srta. Selena fuera su maid?

Phamtomhive? Cómo lo antiguos nobles?

O.o Antiguos nobles?

Huh? No sabes de ellos?

O_o No.

Oh bueno, hace poco más de cien años, en la época victoriana, había una familia de nobles con ese apellido.

Y que paso con ellos?

Bueno, ellos murieron en un incendio. No tenían hijos así que el linaje murió hay.- No tenían hijos, era como si me cortaran de mi propia historia de vida.

Oh… Y tenían una fábrica?

Sí, tenían una fábrica de dulces y juguetes. Aun funciona, es la famosa fabrica "Phamtom".

Ah! Entonces si los conozco.- Dije lo más infantil que yo podía sonar teniendo 13 años.

Jajaja! Ya me parecía raro que jamás hubieras escuchado de ellos.

Jijiji, sí… Perdón, soy malo para historia.

Uh? Jejeje… No creo que seas tan malo, solo no pensaste en ello.

Sí, y eso que tiene mi apellido.- Dije. Le sonreí amablemente y ella me devolvió el gesto. Aunque creo que sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

Oh y… Cómo fue que terminaste en la basura?

O_o Emmm… Estaba corriendo y perdí el equilibrio.

Ah… E ibas a la escuela, supongo? – Estaba usando ese tono que usa Sebastian cuando quiere que le digan algo.

Emm… No… Yo estaba…

Huyendo?

Sí…

Y de dónde, porque yo no veo a nadie…- Tenía que decir algo rápido. Podía decir una mentira muy elaborada, pero si tiene ese oído para las mentiras como Sebastian, estoy muerto. Así que decidí…

Bueno… Es que... Soy… Soy huérfano. Escapaba del orfanato.- Dije viendo al piso. Parte de eso era mentira y parte era verdad. Así que estaba bien. Supongo…

Oh… Te entiendo. Yo también soy huérfana. Solía escaparme todo el tiempo… - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia mi derecha.

O.o De verdad? Y a dónde ibas?

A muchos lugares. Pero nuca muy lejos. Y siempre regresaba o al día siguiente o a las horas.

Ahhh…

Y a donde se supone que ibas tú?

Yo? Emmm…

Tienes un plan, cierto?

Pues…

Qué pensaste solo en correr hasta llegar a la nada?

Bueno…

Siquiera traes dinero?

Emmm… No. La verdad no creí que lo lograría.- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Wow. Jajaja! Buena suerte en ese caso!

¿? Y a donde va a usted?

Yo? Bueno estaba paseando como siempre lo hago antes de ir al trabajo.

Oh…

Pero… Sí gustas, puedes venir conmigo.

De verdad?!

Sí.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto. Ella decidió volver sobre sus pasos. No pregunte nada. Solo la seguí en silencio. Hasta que ella volvió a reanudar la conversación.

Dime Ciel, si no te molesta, como cuanto llevas… Bueno, tú sabes… Solo?

Je? Emmm… Bueno, llevo tres años solo. Mis padres murieron en un incendio.

O… Lo siento mucho. Al menos estabas algo crecido…

¿?

Bueno, veras… Yo quede huérfana a los tres años junto con mi hermano mayor de cinco en ese entonces, mis padres murieron en accidente automovilístico.

Oh… Pero tenías a tu hermano, no?

Tú lo has dicho, tenia…

O.o Qué le paso?- No sé si de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

Luego de un año de vagar por las calles, terminamos en el orfanato, hay pasaron otros dos años antes de que él fuera adoptado.

Y tú?

Yo no. Ellos solo querían un hijo más. No dos… Yo era una carga para ellos.

…

Cuando se lo llevaron llore mucho, durante mucho tiempo. Pero siempre nos escribíamos cartas.

…

Cuando cumplí 12… La familia de mi hermano tuvo un accidente en auto… Mi hermano fue el único que murió.

O_o – Me quede en shock… No supe que decirle.

Luego dijeron que sí quería irme con ellos. Me negué. Solo me lo ofrecían porque se sentían mal por mí. – Pobre. Me sentí mal por ella. Y esas personas no la hicieron sentir mejor. Si la querían la hubieran adoptado ese mismo día que a su hermano… Y por la manera en que lo cuenta… Tal vez jamás fue adoptada.

Lo siento…- Dije con la mirada al piso.

No, tranquilo. Ya de eso hace mucho.- En ese momento se escuchó un rechinido horrible que hizo que Selena se parara en seco y abriera mucho los ojos. Un auto, muy distinto a los que yo conocía, paso muy rápido frente a nosotros, solo porque estábamos en la acera no nos pasó encima. Selena parecía un poco asustada?

Hey, estas bien?- Pregunte.

Ah? Sí. Es solo que…

Te dan miedo los autos? – Pregunte, me pareció ridículo. Si se supone que ella era como Sebastian.

Toda mi familia murió en accidentes de auto… Cómo no les tendría miedo? Yo casi muero en uno también.- Se levantó la manga derecha y me enseño un gran corte que iba desde, un poco más arriba de la muñeca, a un poco más abajo de su codo. La cicatriz mediría unos 16 a 17 centímetros. Era bastante grande. Me quede helado, que pudo pasarle para que le dejara un corte de ese tamaño?

O.o Esa esa una cicatriz muy grande!- Dije. Yo solo había visto cicatrices así en hombres que trabajaban en las fábricas. No en una joven.

Lo sé. Y fue un gran accidente.

¿? Qué sucedió? – Porque sigo preguntando cosas que no estoy seguro si de verdad quiero saber?!

… Estaba en el auto de un amigo. Teníamos que ir a una reunión. Era de noche y acababa de nevar. Había mucho hielo en la carretera... Un auto detrás de nosotros patino y le dio a la parte de atrás del auto. Dimos los dos autos contra la barrera de contención. La barrera se rompió y ambos autos rodaron cuesta abajo a la otra calle.

… O.o…

En el otro auto había una niña. Ella salió por la ventana y quedo ilesa en una parte de la bajada. El auto de sus padres quedo de cabeza y el de mi amigo quedo al lado. Yo estaba algo atontada, pero mi brazo me sangraba. Mi hueso me había abierto la piel, estaba roto en dos como una ramita contra la puerta del auto. Mire al frente y vi como otro auto patinaba en nuestra dirección. Choco con el auto de mí amigo por el costado derecho, donde yo estaba, y le dio por completo al otro auto… Fue en cuestión de un minuto que los otros dos autos prendieron fuego. Lo último que vi fue a la niña petrificada en la bajada, que ahora quedaba a mi izquierda… Fue milagro que no le pasara nada.

O.o Y luego que paso?

Desperté en el hospital con el brazo enyesado, solo estuve inconsciente 6 horas, mi amigo estuvo inconsciente dos días. Pero no le paso nada aparte de un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Y la niña?

Pues quedo huérfana. Su nombre es Shine. (**Brillo en inglés**) Me convertí en su tutora después de eso.

O_o No tenía más familia?

Sí, sí tiene de hecho. Tiene un tío. Es diseñador de modas. Le han apodado Varón Red, tiene un gusto por el color rojo. No creo que tu sepas de eso, después de todo eres un chico.

Jaja, sí jamás había oído de él. O y entonces porque…?

Bueno él viaja cada 3 meses a un país distinto, muy rara vez está aquí en Londres. No sería justo arrastrar a la pobre niña por todas partes.

Cierto… De eso hace cuánto?

Hace tres años. Fue el 14 de diciembre. En su cumpleaños… Pobre pequeña.

ELLA CUMPLE EL 14 DE DICIEMBRE!? – Bien ahora estaba alarmado, muy alarmado.

O.o Sí.- Me respondió sorprendida por mi reacción.

Yo… Yo cumplo en esa fecha… Y también perdí a mis padres en esa fecha.

O valla, que trágica casualidad…

Mjm… Ella también tiene un parche, o hasta hay llego el parecido?- Dije tratando de ser gracioso, el aire a nuestro alrededor se sentía espeso… Y la verdad no quería sentir eso con ella.

Eh? Jajajajaja…. De hecho, tú podrías ser su gemelo perdido. Salvo porque ella no usa un parche, aunque si le cae mucho el fleco sobre el ojo derecho. Se lo sujeto con ganchos muchas veces, pero están lizo que se caen.

Jejejeje… Supongo que también tiene los ojos azules.

Sí así es. O y apropósito, que edad tienes?

Tengo 13.

¿? Igual que ella. Que cosa. Jajaja. Yo tengo 26.

O.o – Alto, ella me dijo su edad?!

Qué?

Bueno, es raro para mí que una mujer diga su edad…

Jajajajaja! Que te criaron en 1800?

Jajajaja…. Algo así…

Jajaja… Y que haces?- En ese momento pasamos frente a una tienda de televisores (_**Dato histórico: la televisión como tal se inventó en 1925, un 25 de marzo por un escocés llamado John Logie Baird. Sin embargo en kuroshitsuji ya existen en 1889**_) En ella había un anuncio de un perfume. Seguían a una chica rubia con antifaz por un salón lleno de gente. Era una mascarada. La chica corría para subir a unas escaleras y luego se detenía antes de llegar a un balcón en la que había un joven también con mascara que le tiende la mano. Se parecía a Sebastian. Me recordó a la vez que me vestí de mujer y Sebastian se hizo pasar por un mago. De hecho era la misma mascara solo que en negro… Bueno, el joven le tendía la mano a la chica y esta la tomaba y cuando parecía que iban a besarse enfocan el perfume llamado "_Midnight Masquerade" _

Uh? Todavía pasan ese comercial? Lo hice hace tres años.

O.o Lo hiciste?- Mire de arriba abajo a la señorita, no era para nada rubia. No creo que se tinte el pelo.

Sí, bueno no, yo soy el chico de al final. La otra era Jen, una modelo con la que trabaje.

O.o…

Bueno pero no me mires así no nos besamos ni nada.- Con ese comentario me puse rojo como un tomate. Eso jamás se me paso por la mente! LO JURO!

¿? Jajaja, te vez como un tomatito. – Dijo y me despeino el cabello.

Sabes, como actriz siempre me toca adaptarme a la situación y a la escena. No me molesta disfrazarme de hombre, y con mi pelo corto y gran altura me es más fácil y consigo más papeles. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y eres famosa?

Bueno, sí. Pero tal parece que tú no ves mucho la TV.

Jajaja, bueno no. Prefiero leer…- Bueno eso es cierto, y me dio una buena justificación para no saber que era una actriz. Eso explica porque esta vestida para no resaltar. Toda su ropa era negra. Salvo sus pantalones, pero eran azul marino.

Sabes, yo también prefiero leer. Y estudiar. Y aprender y dibujar. Jejeje, prefiero muchas cosas antes que la TV.

Jajaja, te parece mucho a mi amigo.- Nuevamente me refería a Sebastian.

Ah sí? Y qué edad tiene?- Entre en pánico, él es un jodido demonio, no tengo idea de que edad tiene. Y aunque la supiera, no sé la diría.

Emmm… Tiene 26, si no estoy mal. Tiene tu edad. Solo que él es un lingüista.- Fue la primera profesión que se me vino a lamente que Sebastian podría llegar a tener y que aun teniendo trabajo conociera a un niño.

Lingüista? Jajaja, que carrera más curiosa. Yo se varias lenguas pero no tantas. Jejeje.

O.o? Cuantas lenguas sabes?

Bueno, se francés, mandarín, japonés, coreano, italiano, español (**Recuerden que en teoría están hablando en inglés.**), gallego, israelita, ruso, portugués, noruego, alemán, finlandés y estaba aprendiendo turco y sé algunas palabras en árabe y latín.- Dijo todos los idiomas tan rápido que no pude procesarlo bien. La vida es muy corta para aprender 9 de esos idiomas.

O.o Tú podrías ser una muy buena lingüista si te lo propones.

De veras? Crees que a tu amigo le moleste algo de competencia?

Jajaja, lo dudo.

Que idiomas habla?

Mejor pregúntame que idioma no habla.

Eh? Jajajajajajajajaja Jajajaja jajajajajaja Jajajaja!

Jajajaja! Y también es un sabiondo. Aunque cuando se va de fiesta; hasta hubo una vez que se embriago en Londres y acabo en París.- Dije, ni siquiera sé si Sebastian alguna vez se ah embriagado.

Jajaja, bueno al menos sabe relajarse. O, mira ya llegamos a mi café preferido.- Levante la vista y vi el rotulo que decía _"Le petit café del chat" _O más bien, "El pequeño café del gato" Porque no me sorprende?

Selena POV

Llegue al café con mi nuevo amiguito, Ciel. Cuando estábamos entrando vi a la Srta. Facilier. O Claudia, la tarántula de mal carácter. Cómo la denomina mi amiga Shimigami. Solíamos ser amigas, pero por algo que me duele recordar ya no lo somos. No le tengo resentimiento, es solo que me duele su indiferencia…

Buenos días Claudia!- Y aun así la saludo por su nombre. Dio un sorbo a su café. No sé porque sigo siendo así con ella cuando ella es muy indiferente.

Buenos días Srta. Michaels.

Hola Selena!- Y como siempre la pequeña Eloís está más feliz de verme. Solía ser hija de los criados de los papas de Claudia. Ellos murieron hace un buen tiempo y Claudia se hace cargo de ella. Claudia es heredera a una fortuna tres veces mayor que la de la reina Victoria en 1800. Y de paso gana lo que gano yo. Y sí yo tengo tres veces lo que tenía un conde de esa época, básicamente los hijos de Claudia nunca van a trabajar. Ni sus nietos. Y crean lo o no, no es para nada mimada. Ni presumida, y muy poco egoísta. De hecho no tiene ningún criado exceptuando a Eloís, no la deja hacer nada, y a Hahn. El amigo que iba con migo cuando paso lo de mi brazo.

Hola Eloís! No deberías andar en la escuela?

Debería, pero tuvieron que cerrarla porque hubo un accidente en el salón de química, no iré hasta la próxima semana!

Jajaja, ya veo.

Uh? Quien eres tú?- Dijo refiriéndose a Ciel.

A veo que tres a un acompañante contigo.- Dijo Claudia.- No deberías de estar en la escuela?- Agrego.

Soy Ciel. Un placer conocerlas, y no, paso algo raro con las tuberías. Lo único que sé es que se inundaros como tres aulas. Pero ya mañana o pasado volveré a ir.- Sé que invento eso porque en los orfanatos los niños no salen, la escuela suele estar dentro. Aparte Ciel se escapó. O al menos eso me dijo él.

Ah… Ya veo. Y el placer es mío. Eres muy cortés no?

Emm… Sí.- Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa pequeña. Debo admitir que hay algo que no me cuadra con Ciel. Algo… Algo no me termina de convencer. Pero que es lo que no me convence?

**Tan tara ran! Que les pareció? Sí ya sé el título es un trabalenguas de tamaño monumental XDD Comenten porfas! Y donde estará Ciel? Kukuku….**

**O y para los que no saben que es POV significa Point Of View, ósea, punto de vista. X3**

_**Avance.**_

_**Y, no me vas a regresar al orfanato?… Está te parece?... Cuando la vi me di cuenta de que… Hola, yo soy Shimigami… Lindo niño… Porque no puedo sacarte fotos?!... Green, fuera de aquí!...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Como han estado? Bien? Querido, sin nombre, te llamare anónimo, Mencionaste que no me apegue al carácter de Ciel cuando lo mandaron de una patada al futuro, no? Bien lo que pasa es como cuando en el manga va a la misión en el circo. No está actuando como en realidad es, aparte el mismo lo dice un par de veces.**

**Bien dicho esto, luces, cámara y acción…**

**Capítulo 2**

**Dobles, dobles y más dobles…**

Selena POV

Charle un rato con Eloís y Claudia comento una o dos veces. Luego se fueron; salieron del café. Yo lleve a Ciel a mi asiento preferido cerca de la ventana. Claudia siempre se detiene a hablar con el portero, creo que su nombre es Bill si no estoy mal. La cosa es que lo conoce de toda la vida. En fin, me senté y Ciel se sentó enfrente de mí justo a tiempo para ver como Claudia salía y un ciclista le pasaba tirando el café para llevar encima.

Perdón!- Grito el muchacho pero no se detuvo. Claudia se mira la ropa un poco indignada mientras Eloís se reía. La volteo a ver con reproche, pero no dijo nada. Solo se sacó la gabardina para mostrar una blusa straple con unos tirantes al cuello. No es que nunca hubiera visto esa blusa pero es la primera vez que veo que la muestra tan libremente. Camino, tiro el vaso del café, noto qué la está viendo se arregló el cabello y se fue junto con Eloís.

Jajajaja! Pobre Claudia. Le pasa por amargada.- Dije.

No creo que debas reírte de eso.- Dijo Ciel.

No te preocupes, a ella le causan gracia esas cosas solo que le gusta sonreír para adentro.- Le comente.

Oh…

Hey, relájate desde que me estas acompañando siento la tensión.

(?) Perdón. Es que me es un poco incómodo que te le parezcas tanto a mi amigo. Tu habla, ademanes, modales, todo me recuerda a Sebastián.

Sebastián? Así se llama tu amigo?

Emmm… Sí, ese es su nombre.

Jajajajaja Jajaja Jajaja!

O.o? Cuál es la riza?

Jajaja… Bueno, hace unos años, cuando acababa de mudarme sola en el árbol más cercano en el jardín a la puerta había un nido de cuervos. Un día la madre no regreso. Me preocupe un poco pero no mucho. Pero pasaron las horas y no volvía. Me trepe al árbol y vi que solo había un huevo. Lo tome y lo entre a la casa. Solo para que no se enfriara. Los días pasaron pero la madre jamás volvió. Supuse que fue víctima de un gato o de cables de electricidad. Así que me dedique a cuidar el huevo. Unas dos semanas después salió un pichoncito de cuervo minúsculo. Lo cuide y lo protegí de mi gata y perro. Para que supiera como ser un ave lo dejaba con las pericas. Hay aprendió a volar. Y un día lo deje partir. Pero poco después regreso. Tocaba la ventana con el pico para que le diera comida. Al principio no le hacía caso, pero era tan insistente que un día, no sé cómo abrió la ventana se entró, y se robó unas galletas de la alacena. Como me di cuenta de que no era cien por ciento salvaje, le puse nombre.

Sebastián…- Dijo Ciel.

Sí así es. Creí que le quedaba el nombre. Por eso me reí.

Oh… Jeje…- No se rio mucho. Más parecía no querer levantar sospechas.

Disculpe, puedo tomar su orden?

Ah? Sí por favor, yo quiero un café negro y una galleta. Ciel que quieres tú?

O.o Puedo ordenar?

Claro, sino no te hubiera traído. Jujuju…

O/_/O Un trozo de pastel de pera. Por favor.

A la orden.- El mesero se fue.

Pastel de pera? Creí que ordenarías el de chocolate.

Es que… El de peras es mi favorito. (**N/A Si vieron los musicales sabrán que el mismo lo dice estando con los de Scott Land Yard.**)

Oh? Así? Bueno. Jajaja.

Su café y galleta señorita.

Gracias.

Y tu pastel pequeño.

Gracias.- Ciel se vio un poco molesto cuando el mesero le llamo pequeño. Como si no estuviera habituado a que le llamasen así. Insisto hay algo que no me cuadra con este niño. Pero qué cosa?

Oye, Selena…

Sí?

A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

Al medio día.

Y qué horas son?

11: 48 p.m…. 11:48?! Demonios! Mesero prepara esto para llevar?

Sí señorita.- El mesero corrió con las cosas y yo corrí con Ciel hasta la calle más transitada que era la que estaba perpendicular. Ya empieza a haber carros otra vez por la hora.

Taxi!- Y como en New York en seguida llegan. Junto con las nubes y la lluvia. Hay Londres!

Nos subimos al Taxi, yo con el corazón en las manos por lo que ya les conté antes. Pero a veces tengo que hacer la excepción. Todo sea por mi trabajo...

Emmm… Selena?

Sí. Porque me estas llevando contigo?

Oh! No sé, jajaja, me caes bien supongo.

Y… No me vas a regresar al orfanato?- Lo mire confundida.

Quieres regresar?

Bueno… Este, yo…. – Le sonreí. En verdad hay algo que no corresponde aquí.

Ciel POV

Me sonrió, como lo hacía Sebastián con Mey-rin cuando metía la pata los primeros días, y se ponía llorar. Es una sonrisa tanto tranquilizadora como alarmante. Como si dijera, no llores ahora, espera a que tenga que matar te… Lo peor de todo es que así como es Sebastián, Selena no puede ser tan diferente. Seguro ya se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal. Más porque si es como Sebastián, ya sabrá que todas mis sonrisas son falsas. Porque… Yo he olvidado como sonreír alegremente… Me pregunto como ella no? Ella sonríe y se ríe como si nada estuviera mal. Incluso ahora que ha de estar muerta de miedo, parece tan… Feliz. Supongo que es una sínica, como Sebastián.

La vi tamborilear los dedos en la puerta del auto… Mirar a la ventana de atrás y a la de la puerta, varias veces. Era obvio que estaba muerta de nervios…

Estas bien?

Ah?!

Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Lo siento, Jajaja… Me asustan los autos… Lo bueno es que es un viaje corto… No me has visto en una carretera… Jejeje…

Me imagino que a menos que tú seas la que va al volante no estarías así…

Ja, ni creas, solo que sea una emergencia conduciría yo.

Por qué?! O.o- Eso me pareció interesante, tenía que saber más.

Bueno, aprendí a manejar como una persona normal. Pero supongo que soy, supuestamente, excepcionalmente buena. Al menos eso me dijeron. La cosa es que un día en el estudio, a alguien se le cayó un poco de café en las gradas. Y una de las asistentes se resbalo, y se rompió el brazo de tal modo que se abrió la piel. Yo y Hahn, el amigo que iba conmigo cuando paso lo de mi brazo, éramos los únicos en ese momento, era como la media noche. Hahn entro un poco en pánico porque no había nadie aparte de nosotros. Así que nos apresuramos a ayudarla. Había mucha sangre. Hahn le sostenía el brazo para que no se le abriera más la herida o se desangrara. Pero ella ya sé estaba desmallando. Así que el tubo que cargarla hasta su auto. Yo le dije que se quedara en la parte de atrás con ella. " Que vas a hacer, tu no manejas!" Me grito, pero no le hice caso y me metí en el asiento del conductor.

Supongo que te estabas muriendo.

No realmente. Estaba tan preocupada por la asistente que se me olvido que tenía miedo. Conduje tan rápido por las calles solitarias y oscuras de Londres como si el auto fuera parte de mí. O eso dijo Hahn. Llegamos al hospital y a la asistente no le paso nada más que la fractura. "Que bien." Pensé, porque había mucha sangre en la ropa de Hahn y su auto. Luego me grito conducía mejor que Jimmie Johnson (N/A **Campeón 2013 de la Nascar, .**) Y le tenía miedo a los autos. Irónico, no?

Jajaja, en una emergencia cualquiera…- Sobretodo alguien como Sebastián. Aunque a diferencia de él, ella cuenta todo lo que le preguntas, no te deja con la duda. No me sorprende, no tiene nada que ocultar, verdad?

Ni creas… Aprendí a manejar solo por insistencia de una amiga mía…

Llegamos Señorita, son 50 libras.

Tome, le doy cinco de propina. Ven Ciel.

Gracias Señorita, que tenga buen día!

Igualmente!- Y salió corriendo conmigo hacia las puertas del estudio que decía: "Pinewood Studios". Dentro había mucha gente disfrazada. Corriendo con cafés, bandejas, papeles, o partes de disfraz. También muchos autos más pequeños que el taxi de antes. Selena corría bastante rápido aun mientras me arrastraba. Tenía una fuerza bestial, o yo lo sentía así, en mi vida había sido arrastrado por alguien que no fuera Elizabeth. Llegamos a un pequeño edificio en donde Selena entro conmigo…

Selena donde estabas!? Casi llegas tarde!- Dijo una chica, IGUAL a Ángela.

Perdón Ali! Me distraje. Tome un taxi, eso ya es suficiente castigo! T.T

Bueno, y quien es él?

Él es Ciel. Y, esos audífonos son nuevos?- Dijo apuntando a es extraño aparato en su cuello.

Sí, mi hermano As, me los dio. Dijo que me gustaría, y así fue. Él es el mejor hermano gemelo que pude haber pedido.- Y también Ash está aquí.

Siempre dices eso. Lo quieres mucho, no?

Pues sí, es mi familia. O y Shine te conto que…

No, me acabo de enterar por Eloís. Esta aquí? Tuve que salir temprano por algo del banco y ya no me fijé si se regresó de la parada o se vino aquí.

Vino aquí, está leyendo comic cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

Bien me alegro, te puedes llevar a Ciel con ella? Necesito cambiarme.

Voy, sígueme pequeño.- Porque pequeño, no me pueden decir señorito o algo! Soy un conde! No soy cualquier niño. Bueno supongo que ellos no lo saben.

Shine, vino un amigo de Selena, te lo puedo encargar?- Le dijo a una niña que leía tranquilamente un libro solo de dibujos. Supongo que eso es un comic.

Claro! Huh? Se parece mucho a mí!

Si, ahora que lo dices ustedes se parecen tanto como yo me le parezco a mi hermano gemelo. Ja, parece que Selena encontró a tu hermano perdido, Jajajaja…

Sí así es! Quieres que te muestre el estudio, otro yo? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa empalagosa.

Emmm… Claro.

Fantástico, sígueme!- Me agarró por el brazo y de nuevo a arrastrarme. Pasamos enfrente de unos vestidores de donde Selena asomo la cabeza con una camisa de botones a medio poner. Mi tía Francis se hubiera muerto si la hubiera visto. Yo me puse rojo como un tomate ya que la camisa le caía por los hombros dejando ver unos tirantes. Dejaba ver un poco de la parte superior de su busto.

Shine, no lo valla a arrastrar por todas partes, camina un poco quieres?- Sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ok… Hoy se filma el último capítulo de "_The Butler and The Lady "_? (**N/A Próximamente en sus librerías más cercanas XDD**)

Sip.

Genial! Suerte!

Gracias, o y no se salgan del set!

No lo haremos!- Dijo Shine.

Y de qué trata esa obra?- Pregunte.

Trata de una Lady de la alta nobleza que se enamora perdidamente de su mayordomo. Estando a meses de casarse. Es algo así como una novela. Tiene mucha acción por que el mayordomo es un ex sicario francés y algunos enemigos le buscan. Y lo atacan tratando de matar a su Lady. Al principio el no siente nada, pero luego cae ante ella. En el último episodio, supuestamente se le declara a su Lady y huyen juntos a América.

Parece una novela muy buena, está basada en un libro o algo?

No. Solo en el guion de una de las actrices, la Lady, Bella Letuan. En la novela se llama Estefanie Wilson III.

Y entonces Selena es…

Pierre Dupre, el mayordomo. Se ve tan bien en ese atuendo!

Oye y como le hace para cambiar su vos?

Cambiar? Ella nunca habla, sus líneas las dice un chico, llamado Eliot, detrás de la cámara. Ella solo mueve la boca.

Ah… Oye que está pasando hay?

Oh? Dónde?

Hay.- Señale un lugar en el que estaban entrando cajas de vidrio con animales dentro.

Oh! Hay están grabando "_A Beatiful Spider"_ Es una película que trata de una secundaria de brujas. Al entrar se les otorga un familiar, que es un animal de las sombras, cuervos, arañas, gatos, lobos etc… La cosa es que cuando una bruja llamada Isa entra se le otorga el animal que más odia, una araña. Tiene que cuidar de una araña. Eso no la hace my feliz, pero de no hacerlo jamás obtendrá sus poderes completos, más los poderes que le otorga su familiar. Ahorita están grabando el monologo de la chica principal. Su nombre es Claudia.

Claudia? No es esta chica de pelo en ondas negro de ojos ámbar?

Sí, es ella, la conoces?

Selena y yo no la encontramos en un café.

Oh! Quieres ver?

Sí por que no.- Respondí, algo serio.

Qué bien! Ven! – Y me arrastro hacia adentro.

En tres, dos… Acción!

:suspira: Una araña… De todos los animales una araña…- Decía Claudia mientras jugaba con una araña viva. UNA ARAÑA VIVA!?

Frágil, pero mortal. Pequeña pero escalofriante… Horrenda y a la vez hermosa. Qué secretos tienes para mí? Una red tal vez? Me enseñaras a coser? O a envenenar? Tal vez me enseñes a amarte, porque ya se odiarte. Me enseñarías tus habilidades? O solo me dejaras mirar.- Se acercaba tanto a la cara esa horrible araña que me estaba dando algo.

Podría comerte, sabes? – Ahora tenía a la araña por solo el hilo de su seda mientras la suspendía sobre su boca abierta. Realmente pese que se la metería en la boca.

Pero no… Podrías picarme, porque no lo haces? Puedes matarme, y yo ti. Qué relación va a ser esta? Miedo mutuo quizás? Qué me quieres decir, que me quieres contar, mi pequeña araña? Algún secreto, o alguna advertencia? Mi venenosa compañera… Capaz de matar a la cobra más venenosa, y a la yegua más hermosa? Me enseñaras la poesía de tu redes? O me condenaras como han condenado a *Aracne, la primera de todas las arañas? Qué quieres decirme, que quieres contarme? Mi peluda amiga? O, quizás deba decir enemiga? O tendrás un nombre que no conozco? Me lo dirías ahora? O me dejaras con la duda? Qué has dicho? Valla eh creído escuchar algo. Me estas volviendo loca ocho patas y ojos. Ahora mientras te meces en tu tela con el viento, una tela sostenida por mí. Necesitas una red, para que en ella caigan tus presas. – Dejo a la araña en el marco de la ventana que estaba en lo que suponía ser su cuarto. Antes estaba sentada en un escritorio.

O tal vez, yo… Seré una de tus presas? O tú serás la mía? Respóndeme, eh caído ya en tus redes, mi no tan querida araña? Una mariposa en la red de la araña. Soy tan débil? O tú tan fuerte? Cuéntame, araña, cuéntame tus secretos… Podrías? O no lo harás? He de descubrirlo yo sola? – La araña mueve una de sus patas en la tela de arriba hacia abajo como si le dijera que sí.

Oh? Ya veo… He de aprender a soltarme sola de tu red, para volver a volar como una mariposa, no? Dime, es demasiado tarde para volar? O muy pronto, para morir?- Dijo esto acercando se a la puerta en el escenario.

Cuéntame mi amiga peluda, que es ser tú? Qué es ser pequeña pero letal que es ser… Una araña, como tú?- Dijo mientras "salía de su cuarto"

Y… Corte! Se imprime, fantástico en la primera toma!

Gracias no me fue fácil no me gustan la arañas Richard. Me dan asco.- Dijo Claudia mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Era obvio que ella es como la doble de Claude, pero como es que odia a las arañas?

Lui, Lui, a donde te fuiste mi amor!? Oh! Hay estas dulce de miel!- Dijo un chico tomando a la araña en sus manos. Y… Besándola?

Sean (**N/A se pronuncia Shon**), eso es asqueroso. – Dijo Claudia con si frecuente cara inexpresiva.

Lui, es una araña muy limpia Claudia, aparte tiene que cuidar a sus bebés. Es una madre ejemplar, hace muy feliz a su papá!

Es una araña, Sean, no tiene idea de que eres su papá para ella solo eres una fuente muy molesta de alimento.- Dijo Claudia algo irritada.

Jmm… Muérete Claudia! Tus pájaros te ven de la misma forma!

No metas a mis aves en esto. S-e-a-n…- Lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió su atención a nosotros.

Hola Ciel, Shine, que hacen?

Le muestro a Ciel el estudio, estuviste fantástica!

Gracias, lo bueno es que hoy es el último día de rodaje de esta película, no volveré a ver a Lui en otro buen tiempo.

De verdad que no te gustan las arañas…- Dijo Shine.

Solo digamos que no son mi animal…- Respondido.- Supongo que le estas enseñando a Ciel todo, no?

Ah? Sí, así es! Vas a rodar algo después?

Este…

Claudia!- Alguien grito desde atrás, un joven moreno, pelo celeste grisáceo, y ojos azules oscuro. Era más alto que Claudia. El fleco le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Hahn? Qué sucede?

El jefe quiere hablar contigo de algo.

Bueno, voy. Pero porque vienes corriendo como si fuera de vida o muerte?

Huh? Oh, bueno es que me dijo que lo hiciera rápido y mi teléfono se quedó sin línea.

Ah, ya veo. Me apresuro entonces. – Y con eso se fue en la dirección en la que vino Hahn.

Jum? Quien es él, Shine?

Oh? Él es Ciel, es un amigo de Selena.

Un amigo? Qué edad tienes pequeño? – Pequeño. De verdad? Es enserio? Pequeño…

Tengo 13 años. – Respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

Oh? Entonces no eres tan pequeño, cuando note que eras más bajo que Shine creí que eras menor. Jejeje… - Hice muy mala cara ante eso. Supongo por su gran parecido con Hannah que él es su doble. Aunque… Él… Él se me hace más a Brad que a Hannah. Aparte tiene una sonrisa empalagosa.

Hahn! – Dijo Ali. No vi de donde salió.

Qué pasa?

Te busca el director. – Dijo recuperando el aliento.

Huh? Para qué?

No sé, solo me dijo que te fuera a buscar…

Ya… Bueno en ese caso me despido Ciel, Shine; Ali, vienes?

Sí…- Y con eso los dos se fueron así como vinieron. Shine se dedicó a enseñarme todo el lugar. Me recordó a Sebastián enseñando le a los invitados la mansión. Paso como una hora y fuimos a parar en donde empezamos. Justamente para ver a Selena en su actuación.

Estefany, my lady… Que puedo decir… Solo soy un mayordomo infernal. – Claro el joven que tiene la vos estaba detrás de la cámara. De no haber sido así hubiera jurado que Selena era Sebastián.

Pierre… Yo… No, no puedo casarme con Jacob. Yo no lo amo.

My Lady, pero es su deber… Aunque esté en contra de su voluntad.

Pierre… Yo…

Estefany… Tengo algo que decirte. Algo que… Algo que hará que de verdad no te cases…

(?)

Yo… Yo… Yo me he enamorado de ti. Me he quedado ciego ante ti, no he de conocer a otra mujer como tú.

Pierre… Yo… No sé qué decir…

Por una vez, mejor actúa antes de hablar… - En ese momento Selena se le acercó tanto que creí que se iban a besar. Pero el director grito corte. Todos aplaudieron pero en ese momento Selena interrumpió.

Alto, me dices que en una serie de 153 episodios, esos dos jamás se besan? Eso no es justo.

Bueno y no la vas a besar tú, o sí?

Yo más bien pensaba en que Eliot se pusiera en mi lugar, que solo enfocaran sus labios y así el público no nos persigue con antorchas.

Eso me parece una buena idea. – Dijo Bella. Eliot que estaba hay atrás se puso rojo. Selena le puso los guantes le explico que hacer y grabaron una escena muy conmovedora. Ni Sebastián lo haría mejor. Shine se puso a llorar diciendo que le dolerá ver el capítulo en la televisión. Luego Shine me mostro otras partes del estudio que no me había enseñado. Pasamos por un área de descarga y cerca de nosotros paso un vehículo de dos ruedas a toda velocidad. Parecía una bicicleta con motor.

Wow! Ten más cuidado! – Le grito Shine que la esquivo por poco. La persona se voltio, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que su casco dejaba ver era su extensa cabellera plateada. Unos minutos después Selena traía un vestido hermoso de color crema con diamantes en todas partes, supongo que estaba rodando un anuncio por lo poco cuidadosa que fue con la peluca que se quitó en cuanto nos encontró. Dijo que si queríamos verla modelar unas cosas, Shine dijo que sí, y yo asentí. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Al rato Selena traía un vestido negro corto como de fiesta. Traía unos zapatos con los que sin duda, era tan alta como Agni. Estaba sobre una pasarela enorme. Junto con otras chicas, pero no estaban modelando de verdad. Estaba grabando una película llamada "_The evil twins_" Uno de los actores es muy parecido a Sebastián, salvo que es un poco más alto, esta tatuado del brazo derecho y tiene el pelo peinado diferente, o y sus ojos eran azules. Pero de no notar esos detalles pasaba perfectamente por hermano de Sebastián. Selena me lo presento, su nombre es Rick. Es bastante amable aunque me recuerda a uno de los inspectores de Escot Land Yard. En un momento me quede solo con Selena mientras la acompañaba a comer algo. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Pasamos por una zona muy abierta y escuche un "flash" de cámara muy cerca.

Green, fuera de aquí!- Grito Selena mirando a la dirección de la que vino el sonido.

Por qué no puedo sacarte fotos!? – Dijo una vos de mujer.

Porque eres una paparazzi, y ya me sacaste fotos ayer. – Respondió. En ese momento una mancha roja salió de entre los arbustos. Era una mujer, igual a Grell. Tenía el pelo suelto pero peinado en ondas muy sofisticadas. Sus lentes rojos grandes resaltaban sus ojos verdes, tenía un pantalón azul oscuro, una chaqueta de color café rojizo al igual que un par de botas de montar con tacón, una blusa blanca y una cámara muy grande en sus manos, también traía un sombrero como de inspector, color azul oscuro con un listón rojo como su cabello. Su maquillaje era suave, labios rosa con sombras chocolate. Me sorprende que no venga toda de rojo.

Green, vete si Winnipeg descubre que estás aquí otra vez sin permiso te sacara de una patada.

Lo sé, pero tenía que sacarte esa foto con el dulce niño a tu lado! Awww! Es tan lindo cuando tienes a un niño cerca, te ves tan maternal!

Green…

Okay, pero déjame sacarte una foto más, sí? Y me voy!

:suspiro: De acuerdo solo una más y te vas.

Yey! Sonríe! – Yo estaba fuera del cuadro en el momento así que Selena solo movió un poco su cabello. Creo que por un segundo vi un ángel.

O my gosh! Qué foto más perfecta! Gracias cari!

No hay de qué, pero ya vete no quiero que Winnipeg te deba otra cámara.

Cierto! Adiosito! – En cuanto Green se dio la vuelta apareció una mujer vestida de soldado. Los pantalones eran ajustados y traía una gorra que le hacía juego. Sus botas bien lustradas y su chaleco bien colocado. Tenía unos lentes de montura gruesa, eran como la mitad de amplios que los de Green. Sus ojos también de color verde y su cabello atado en un moño de bailarina. Su maquillaje era solamente delineador y brillo labia. Quizás traería base. Su piel era como de porcelana y tenía un pequeño lunar en el pómulo derecho, justo debajo del marco de sus lentes.

Green, que haces tú aquí? – Dijo componiendo se las gafas con la parte de atrás del arma que traía consigo.

Yo… Este… Mira un periodista! – Grito Green apuntando en X dirección. Winnipeg se voltio y Green corrió hacia el lugar del que vino. Y salto una malla de unos tres metros. Winnipeg al darse cuenta ya casi la persigue pero Selena la detuvo.

Tranquila Winnipeg, siempre lo hace, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado.

Ese no es el punto Señorita Michaels. Mi trabajo como guardia de seguridad es restringir el acceso de los paparazzi, periodistas y fanáticos sin autorización para entrar. Ahora si me disculpa tengo un horario que cumplir con respecto a mis rondas. Y se me permite preguntar, quien es el niño?

Oh… Ammm… Él es Ciel.

Ya veo, lindo niño. Que tenga feliz día Michaels y compañía.

Adiós Winnipeg. – Dijo Selena sin vacilar. Supongo que ella es la doble de Will. Era linda. Supongo que la mayoría de dobles se llevaría bien con las personas a las que yo conozco.

Esta Winnipeg, se mata trabajando, le van a salir arugas… No te parece Ciel?

Jajaja, sí…

Bien vamos a comer.

Sip. – "Sip." Acabo de decir "Sip"!? O por Dios, esto de actuar como niño no es bueno. Tengo que empezar a actuar como yo.

Después de todo eso, llegamos a la cafetería en donde almorzamos, Shine se nos unió unos segundos después. En algún momento me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7 de la noche.

Selena, a qué hora sales del trabajo?

A las 8:30 o las 9.

O.o Trabajas casi 10 horas.

Sí, pero ya me acostumbre, y no siempre estoy trabajando.

Mmm… Cierto. Pero como persona solo deberías de trabajar 8 horas…

Jajaja, eso es si trabajara en una oficina, o en 1800. En ese entonces las mujeres eran consideradas unas inútiles. Aun hoy. Nuestra sociedad es bastante machista. No lo crees?

Sí, supongo. Hey y ahora, a dónde vamos?

Vamos a donde estábamos grabando "_The Butler and The Lady" _Estefany quiere hacer una película ambientada en la historia pero que no afecta a esta en sí. Se trata más de Pierre y un invitado que resulta ser hijo de su hermano difunto. Pero es hijo de una noble familia. Es todo un relajo.

Je… Supongo y quien es tu "sobrino"?

Eso es lo que estamos viendo… Jujuju…

Selena, al fin!

Estefany… Solo tarde dos minutos.

Fue una eternidad! Y… Quien es él?

Él es Ciel.

Es un niño, PRECIOSO!

Jajaja…- Selena río nerviosamente. Me empecé a asustar porque cuando Sebastián hace eso siempre pasan cosas malas.

Él es perfecto para la película!

Este, Ciel no actúa, Estefany, solo es un amigo mío. – Dijo sin cambiar de expresión…

Awwnnnss…. Pero estoy segura de que él puede actuar!

Este…

Yo se algo de actuación…- Dije para sacar a Selena de ese momento tan incómodo.

Eso es perfecto! – Grito Estefany. Selena me miro como si hubiera sentenciado mi muerte. Creo que ella es como Elizabeth. Y eso no es bueno del todo.

Luego de una larga charla de media hora Estefany dijo que rodaríamos mañana. Selena ya no tenía nada que hacer así que me tomo a mí y a Shine y no fuimos a su casa a pie. Caminamos un largo rato por las calles atestadas de vehículos, personas, mascotas y luces. Supongo que solo ya muy adentrada la noche esto es solitario. Selena voltio varias veces a vernos para asegurarse de que siguiera con ellas ya que ella llevaba a Shine de la mano y Shine me llevaba a mí. Luego de pasar unos 20 minutos caminando llegamos a una estación de trenes subterránea. Nos subimos al tren y nos bajamos como 45 minutos después. Salimos de la estación y caminamos otro rato. Llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada de un palacio pero dentro no había ningún palacio, sino muchas mansiones dispersadas a manera de suburbio, con grandes terrenos. Autos que era obvio que no eran para cualquiera, fuentes elegantes y perros guardianes que si bien no nos ladraron, nos dieron una mirada de advertencia. Las calles del complejo eran amplias y llenas de árboles. Luego de caminar un rato paramos en una de las mansiones, que estaba antes de un cruce. Nos detuvimos en la puerta y Selena toco un timbre que estaba hay…

Hey, Mey! Soy yo habré el portón! – Supongo que el timbre también es algo así como un teléfono. Luego de un rato el portón se abrió. Entramos y dentro antes de la puerta había un redondel lleno de flores. Selena saco de su blusa un collar con una llave. Uso la llave para abrir la puerta y entramos. Dentro un joven con traje nos saludó. Junto con un Bull Terrier Inglés, de pelo blanco con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho y un collar negro muy brillante, son estos perros de hocico como de tiburón, de perfil parecen caballos de ajedrez si me lo preguntan. Este en particular se llama Conde.

Selena que gusto verte! Y él quién es?

Él es Ciel Phamtomhive, se quedara con nosotros. – Dijo, yo por otro lado me entretenía sobando a Conde, su pelaje era suave y las almohadas de sus patas eran muy rosadas.

Oh, bien. Yo soy Mey.

Un gusto en conocerte Mey. – Respondí sin quitar mucho la atención de Conde, que ahora se retorcía en el piso mientras le acariciaba la panza. Para ser un perro criado para las peleas, este es todo un dejado.

Le diré a Barbie y a Felicia.

Bien, dile a Barbie que me ayude a cocinar.

En seguida. – Supongo que es el doble de Mey-rin. Mismo pelo, cara, lentes, solo que los de él si dejan ver sus ojos cafés. El traje era como el de Sebastián pero sin la cola de cuervo. Y su pelo estaba cortado como el mío pero un poco menos largo.

Ah! Solo, Mey, y el traje…?

Ah? Es que… Tengo una cita, tengo que irme en unos 10 minutos…

Oh?! Ah! Ok apúrate entonces, te ves bien!

Gracias! – Dijo mientras corría en dirección contraria a la cocina. Poco después vi a una chica con el pelo rubio ojos azules. Traía un pantalón de lona, unas pantuflas y una blusa de tirantes a rayas de colores. En el cabello traía una banda y por encima de la banda traía unos gogles. Su pelo era lizo y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Note que sus uñas solo tenían la punta de blanco (**N/A French, ustedes saben que él no sabe qué es eso XDD**) y tenía unas pulseras de colores también. No sé en qué mundo ella sea la doble de Bard. Saludo a Selena, pregunto quién era yo, Selena me presento, Shine se fue a la sala y me llevo con ella. Me conto que Barbie no sabe cómo cocinar al cien por ciento pero que aun así Selena le pide ayuda para que aprenda. Creo que es en eso en lo que se parece a Bard. Ya en la sala me enseño un aparato que se llamaba Wii y me presentó a la gata, Duquesa, una gata negra de angora con los ojos amarillos. Se limitó a mirar me pero no se desacomodo. Conde nos siguió y se hecho frente al sofá. Shine me dijo que el Wii era para jugar. Y me enseñó a usarlo. Y puso un juego que trataba de bailar. Le dije que yo no sabía bailar y ella me dijo que me iba a ayudar. Mientras de la cocina salían risas y un aroma como de comida italiana. Cuando vi como era el juego, me quedé estupefacto. Eso es bailar en esta época?! Es tan movido y rápido! De porto bailar en una de mis fiestas es demasiado fácil! Luego de ser un desastre en el punteo del juego, Selena nos llamó a comer, hacia un tiempo ya de que Mey se había ido. De las escaleras salió una chica de unos 15 años o 16 que supongo es Felicia. Es hermana menor de Barbie, tiene los ojos verdes, su cabello era largo y tenía unos ganchos rojos en el pelo rubio y lacio. Traía puesto unos pantalones de tela largos con diseño de puntos y una blusa a botones del mismo tipo. Supongo que es su pijama. Me miro, pregunto, le respondieron y comimos pizza de espagueti. Nunca la había visto. Selena me explico que se pone un poco de pasta en un sartén con aceite de maíz y le da forma circular, se doran ambos lados y luego la sacas del sartén. Le pones todo lo que lleva una pizza y lo metes al horno hasta que el queso se derrita. (**N/A Sí existe, vi la receta en la tele, pero no me salieron T.T**) Sabia delicioso! No es comida gourmet pero es delicioso y siento que sabe mejor que la comida de Sebastián. No sé si es porque no había comido nada excepcionalmente bueno en todo el día o que. (**N/A Nunca habías comido comida hecha con amor, Ciel LOL**) Pero estuvo muy rico.

Luego de comer yo y Shine nos disponíamos a jugar de nuevo pero en su lugar Selena nos mandó a la cama. Ya era tarde supongo. Eran como las 10:30. Supongo que sí era un poco tarde. Al lado de la habitación de Shine estaba un cuarto vacío que fue el que Selena me dio. Estaba pintado de color beige, y tenía una ventana al lado izquierdo de la puerta. No me había dado cuenta hasta a ahora que la mansión de Selena es de 3 pisos de altura. Y sí bien el terreno es menos que el de mi mansión es como la casa en la ciudad que tengo. Estábamos en el segundo piso. La habitación de Selena está a un pasillo de las nuestras. Es la más grande. En cada cuarto hay un baño. Así que no tengo que salir de mi cuarto si me dan ganas. No es como en mi mansión. La cama que yo tenía era como la que tengo en mi casa. Las sabanas eran muy suaves y la almohada también. Selena me dio un cepillo de dientes y me dio un pijama que no se dé dónde salió. Porque en esta mansión el único hombre es Mey. Creo que ya sé cómo se siente Mey-rin. Cuando Selena me dio las buenas noches y abrió la puerta para salir Conde entro al cuarto y le hice señas de que se subiera a la cama. Selena levantó una ceja mientras me sonreía incrédula. Giro los ojos y se fue. Conde me recuerda un poco a Sebastián, perro. Creo que él sabía que me recordaba a alguien porque me lamio la cara. Ya estando solo con Conde me quite el parche me puse cómodo y el perro igual. Me quede dormido muy rápido… Pero hay una pregunta que circula en mi cabeza. Qué paso con todos los demás? Siguen en mi tiempo o también los lanzaron al futuro? Bueno si ese fuera el cazo Sebastián ya me hubiera buscado. Como ni siquiera estoy en mí dimensión me es difícil saber que será de todos haya.

Al día siguiente debido a que Shine no tenía escuela y yo tampoco, por razones obvias, Selena nos llevó con ella al estudio. Felicia va a una escuela diferente, así que se fue muy temprano, más temprano que nosotros. Caminamos hasta al estudió en esta ocasión. Ya no fuimos en taxi porque Selena al tenerles pánico a los autos no paseó con nosotros esta vez. Así que estuvimos en la mansión hasta que fue hora de irnos. Supongo que su miedo es comprensible. Pero en esta época no debería de darle tanta importancia. O tal vez ya se acostumbró a moverse de aquí a haya sin un auto. Que es lo más probable…

Selena POV

Llegue con Ciel y Shine al estudio a las 11:57. Un tiempo perfecto. Y caminar al trabajo para mí es como un paseo. Tengo que ver cómo me las arreglo con Ciel. Sí se escapó del orfanato no puedo simplemente decir que lo adopte. Tal vez pueda hacer un poco de trampa al sistema, después de todo ser un investigadora del gobierno tiene sus ventajas… Upss… No tenía que contarles eso… Bueno ya que. Les diré. Soy una espía semi-internacional de la Reina… Me conoces como "Gato Negro". Trabajo para el gobierno de antes de ser actriz… Verán cuando yo y Claudia aun éramos amigas, y niñas, teníamos 9 años, bueno, la cosa fue que yo en ese entonces vivía en el orfanato a tiempo completo. La habitación en la que yo estaba daba a la calle de atrás. Al área industrial. Estaba soñando con… Bueno tengo un sueño recurrente desde los cinco años. En el aparece un joven con alas negras… Sé que suena raro pero cada vez que lo veo, me da seguridad como si lo conociera, como si fuera algo mío… Pero en esa ocasión todo fue bastante distinto a como solía ser… Siempre en mi sueño paso un enorme bosque antes de toparme con él en una inmensa pradera con un lago, una inmensa piedra que tiene a un árbol de lilas creciéndole encima. Pero en esa ocasión el bosque nunca terminaba, sentía que corría y corría, pero nunca llegaba a la pradera con el lago… En eso me caí, como en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y cuando llego al fondo del agujero e intento subir este se hace más profundo. En un momento me rindo. Me dejo caer y como si solo me hubiera recostado en el muro. Aunque yo sentía que había escalado durante horas, entonces se me ocurrió gritar… Gritar por ayuda… Unos momentos después veo una sombra en la parte de arriba. Y es… Sí… Él. Me mira y sé que me pregunta que si estoy bien… Aunque yo no podía oír su vos, solo sabía que me hablaba y que yo entendía. Luego me cargo fuera del agujero y me llevo a una casa, que se supone era mía. Pero en el momento en el que me pone en el piso se voltea bruscamente en dirección al bosque. Yo voltee, pero no vi nada… Pero él seguía viendo en esa dirección. Volví a mirar… Y como si pudiera ver algo a kilómetros, vi como alguien secuestraba a una chica de pelo rubio… En ese momento me desperté y vi hacia mi ventana. Y me sorprendí viendo la misma escena. Una chica siendo secuestrada… En la calle de al frente. Eran como las 5 de la mañana. Había un poco de luz… Pero podía ver perfectamente al sujeto que le tapaba la boca con un trapo y arrastraba a la pobre chica. En esa parte a esa hora, no hay ni había ni habrá ni un alma, todas esas fábricas abren hasta las 7 de la mañana. Me puse un pantalón de lona oscura y una blusa de a rayas de tonos de morado, que más bien parecía una camisa, era de mangas largas y tenía tres botones. Mis pantalones estaban desgastados, pero no rotos, por el uso, las caídas y el tiempo… Jale mi gorra roja y salí corriendo hacia afuera, por las escaleras de emergencia… En ese entonces usaba el pelo tan corto como ahora. Honestamente me he de haber visto como un chico y más porque iba en bicicleta, pero seguí a ese hombre. A una distancia prudente… En algún punto deje la bici en un callejón y seguí por detrás a ese hombre. Recuerdo bien su atuendo y aspecto. Tenía una camisa azul claro grisáceo. Unos pantalones de lona muy sucios, tenía un cinturón de cuero y sus zapatos eran formales… Su rostro era de facciones duras, ojos verdes, cabello casi rapado y un poco de barba. También recuerdo a la chica, pelo rubio bien cuidado, no tan largo le llegaría los hombros, tenía una blusa blanca de botones, pantalones de lona, usaba la blusa adentro de los mismos y también traía unos zapatos blancos de tacón no muy alto. No seguí a ese hombre por mucho tiempo, serían unos cinco minutos hasta que se metió en un auto. Recuerdo la matricula, P2333MD… Me quede un poco shockeada por la escena. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Así que tome la bici y volé hasta la casa de Hahn. Subí las gradas de emergencia y le toque duro la ventana. "Selena que quieres!?" Me dijo y le conté, necesitaba ayuda. Tomo su bici y fuimos con Claudia. Tiramos piedras a su ventana. Ella la abrí y pregunto cuál era la emergencia, le contamos y se quedó impactada. Sus papás, como habitualmente, no estaban, así que no dejo pasar y despertó a su hermano, John. Se enojó un poco pero le explicamos y se nos quedó viendo incrédulo un segundo. Pero después de interrogarme me creyó. Él tenía 12 en ese entonces. Le gustaba mucho la idea de ser investigador, así que les pidió a sus papás todo un equipo, el cual le dieron. Y estaba en el sótano. Niños sí… Pero no éramos nada tontos. Hahn sobre todo. Desde aquel entonces descubrimos sus habilidades de hacker inmaculado. Resulto que una de las cámaras de seguridad de uno de los edificios lo grabo todo… Por supuesto no paso más de un día antes de que nos sacaran del sistema. De hecho pasaron unas dos horas. Lo bueno es que teníamos el pedazo de la escena.

Más tarde esa mañana salió en las noticias que habían secuestrado a la hija de un empresario súper importante, cuyo nombre por desgracia he olvidado, pero nunca olvidare el nombre de esa chica: Leila. Pero recuerdo que lo más impactante fue la fotografía. Era la misma chica que yo había visto en esa calle. "Increíble…" Recuerdo haberlo dicho de una manera tan sería…

Pero, cómo ayudarla? Cuando el único testigo tiene nueve años y es una niña huérfana? Eso era lo que cruzaba mi mente… Cómo ayudar? Cómo? Pase pensando todo el día sin resultado… Cuando regrese al orfanato y me fui a la cama tuve otro sueño… Una continuación… Él estaba otra vez viendo en esa dirección. Luego murmuro algo… "Él huele a hierbas…" "Hierbas? Drogas?! Que tenía eso que ver con esto?" Pensé… Entonces la inspiración me golpeo… "Podría el padre de esta chica tener tratos con los vendedores de drogas? Quizás… Pero cómo comprobarlo? Hahn!" Me desperté de golpe… Sí eso era cierto no había mucho tiempo. A todo eso eran las 4 a.m. Decidí dormir un poco, por el bien de todos… Cuando llegaron las ocho los reuní a todos.

Para cuando le conté todo y Hahn había investigado, mis temores eran ciertos… O al menos así parecía…

Pasaron un par de días. No sabíamos que estábamos haciendo al 100%. Pero habíamos descubierto que es hombre que la había llevado a rastras pasaba mucho de su tiempo en esa zona industrial. Sin embargo a unas cuadras de allí había un pequeño barrio. Con algunas tiendas, una escuela, una que otra casa sub-urbana y el orfanato que estaba un poco más cerca de las fábricas y eso… Como dije antes por ser una zona industrial no hay mucho movimiento durante la noche. Es muy oscuro y ser rumorea que en algunas de las fábricas han asesinado gente. Un lugar poco agradable para vivir si me lo preguntan…

Algo nos hacía falta y era información sobre ese sujeto. Obtenerla no iba a ser fácil. Quien podría saber si alguien ya tiene un expediente criminal. Y como saber si al policía ya sabía sobre la grabación?

Winnipeg.

Su padre era sheriff. Si había algo ella debía saber algo no? Y si no, podría averiguar algo. "Definitivamente no!" Esa fue su respuesta cuando se lo comente. Luego de explicarle la situación, y volverse a negar. Decidí tomar la información yo misma. Salí del orfanato a altas horas de la noche para entrar en la estación de policía. Me acerque por la parte de atrás. Llegue a la ventana. Mire adentro. Una oficina oscura y no había nadie. Abrí la ventana lentamente sin hacer ruido. Estaba por entras cuando la puerta se abrió. Salte hacia abajo. Y escuche la vos de dos personas, la primera de una mujer joven y la segunda era del papá de Winnipeg. "Señor, no tenemos la información suficiente, ni siquiera una pista." "Calma alguien tuvo que haber sido. La gente no desaparece en el aire, además es hija de un gran empresario, con mucho poder. Mucho poder es igual a muchos enemigos." "Pero, sheriff, todos sus adversarios están limpios, más porque todos estaban en un mismo sitio. En la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía. Tanto amigos como enemigo estaban presentes." "Sí pero, alguien pudo desaparecer unos minutos." "Las cámaras de seguridad desmienten la posibilidad…" Las cámaras? Eso quiere decir que no fueron ellos quienes sacaron a Hahn del sistema de seguridad de aquella fábrica. Y también quiere decir que ella seguramente estaba en su casa. Pero siendo alguien de tal linaje, su casa debe de estar plagada de cámaras. Entonces no estaba en su casa. Debió estar en otra parte. La pregunta es: dónde?

Volví a hablar con Winnipeg. Esta vez pareció ceder un poco más. Pero igual no quería formar parte de esto. Trate de convencerla una vez más. Resulto un poco. Le hice un dibujo de ese hombre. Desde muy pequeña he podido dibujar como todo un adulto. Siempre. Es algo que se podría decir "prodigio" en mí.

Winnipeg, tuvo la idea de que todos nosotros inventáramos a un solo detective. Todos siendo solo uno. Yo, Hahn, Claudia, John y Winnipeg. Todos éramos el detective. Ideamos una carta con letras de revista, que decía que este era el sujeto que según su "investigación" era el culpable. La enviamos desde el orfanato sin dirección para que fuera devuelta. Detrás de la carta iba el dibujo que había hecho. Era otoño. Winnipeg era dejada en la estación de policía ya que su mamá trabajaba hasta tarde y su papá podía dejarla hay entre las secretarias. Así que pregunto "casualmente" por la carta en el escritorio. Sin embargo ellos creían que era una broma.

Que frustrante. Sin embargo empecé a notar que la policía empezó a rondar por el sector. Cómo hacer que sospecharan de él? Necesitábamos pruebas. Sin embargo Winnipeg logro conseguir su nombre. Edward Coven. Un empresario de la zona. Alguien, supuestamente limpio. Pero hasta qué punto? Hahn investigo todo lo que pudo y averiguamos que fue arrestado tres veces y liberado unos días después. Por qué? No decía.

Triste realidad. Pero si lo habían arrestado quiere decir que posiblemente sí sospecharan de él en cuanto llego la carta. Había que seguirlo. Pero todos íbamos a la escuela. No podíamos seguirlo siempre. Pero había alguien que sí. Tengo una miga llamada a la que llamamos shimigami. Y ella tiene un amigo que estudia en casa durante la tarde cuando nosotros salimos de la escuela "él entra". Le pedí el favor. Se negó. Pero al final lo logre.

Su nombre es Derek estudiaba en casa porque tiene y tenía una enfermedad. Esquizofrenia. Sin embargo la tenía casi controlada. Puesto que salía de casa sin que nadie fuera con él. A veces daba un poco de miedo. Pero casi nunca decía cosas raras…

Él y sus "amigos" lograron encontrar un patrón en su rutina. Siempre iba a los mismos lugares todas las semanas. Aun así hacía cosas un poco sospechosas, como llamadas desde teléfonos públicos cuando ya sabíamos que tenía un celular. En el parque tenía un casillero en el que dejaba bolsas de almuerzo por las cuales nunca volvía pero siempre sacaba otra. Yo y Claudia descubrimos que alguien más llegaba por ellas y dejaba otras, mientras que Winnipeg descubría que las llamadas eran a la estación de policía. John y Hahn por su parte lograron intervenir las líneas de la policía y las llamadas de Coven. En todas se burlaba de ellos. Mientras según Winnipeg la investigación de ellos se hundía mientras la de nosotros flotaba. "Que inútil es la policía." Y eso que nosotros tenemos la información limitada. Pero aun había algo que nadie sabía. Cómo y cuándo la habían raptado, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta? Yo lo vi. Pero fue mera casualidad de que mi amigo emplumado se diera cuenta de ello. Verdad?

Por su ropa posiblemente había salido a algo. Pero a qué? No fue a una fiesta, ni a una disco. Tal vez a comer por la tarde. Pero con quién? No íbamos a ir a interrogar a su familia cierto? Y entonces uno de los "amigos" de Derek tuvo la idea más genial del mundo. Un procesador de voz. Realizamos una llamada con un micrófono que cambiaba nuestra voz. Le explicamos a su madre que "éramos" una agencia independiente que trabajaba para alguien que estaba interesado en el caso. Ella dijo que su hija se había mudado a un departamento hace poco y no se habían comunicado. Le pedimos la dirección. Hahn encontró el número de apartamento y su número de teléfono. También el número de sus vecinos. Los llamamos, y uno de ellos dijo que la había visto salir en la mañana con un amigo. Pedimos una descripción de su "amigo" y resulto ser igual a Coven. Derek logro llegar cerca de los apartamentos. No estaba muy lejos de su casa. Pero sí de la zona industrial. Cuando yo la vi parecía desvanecida casi por completo. Como adormilada. Y su ropa no estaba ni siquiera desacomodada.

Un día en la escuela pase cerca del área de secundaría y vi de lejos una clase de química. Al sonar la campana para que yo volviera a clases y ellos fueran a recreo me acerque rápido al profesor, ya que era el de ciencias naturales. Como le tocaba ir a mi clase, me ofrecí a cargarle los libros. En eso, de forma casual le pregunte si había algo que pudiera dormir a alguien con respirarlo. Él me explico que hay algunas plantas que cuando se queman producen un olor que da sueño. Y luego menciono que también hay algunos químicos que duermen el sistema nervioso. Como el cloroformo.

Eso quiere decir, que… Coven pudo poner cloroformo en el trapo y luego taparle la cara a Leila con el trapo. Debe de actuar bastante rápido. Ella no sabía que él haría eso. Por tanto no se resistió. Paso más o menos un mes y logramos averiguar que:

1° Leila salió de su casa para ir a almorzar con un amigo, que presumimos es Coven.

2° En algún momento de la tarde ella y Coven salen del restaurante y van al cine, según lo que encontramos en las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial que Hahn hackeo.

3° Leila y Coven salen del centro comercial, suben a un auto y se marchan. Alrededor de las 9 p.m.

4° Leila nunca llega a su departamento pero los vecinos de Coven dicen que cuando el llego a casa eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba solo.

5° Leila desapareció más o menos a las 4 de la mañana cuando yo me desperté Coven ya la había arrastrado algunas cuadras. Pero, porque no uso el auto?

6° La policía interrogó a Coven y él dijo no saber ni quien era Leila.

Qué paso en esa hora en la que Coven arrastro a Leila? O no lo hiso? Si Leila creía que Coven era su amigo eso quiere decir que tal vez… Tal vez ella estaba enamorada de Coven… Y si en toda la noche el nunca volvió a su casa y ella tampoco, entonces…

En qué momento dejaron el auto? En eso Hahn y John descubrieron que Leila, había estado en rehabilitación por drogadicción… Su madre llamo de improviso mientras Hahn trataba de hackear la base de la policía. Ella lo dijo y nos confirmó que efectivamente Coven y ella eran amigos. Supuestamente Coven la había empujado a eso y Coven también había entrado en ese proceso de rehabilitación. Pero él no lo termino. Leila sí. Y sí… y sí Leila termino el proceso pero jamás se rehabilito? Y sí Coven y ella nunca fueron amigo y él le vendía la droga? O peor, él le vendía la droga y ella se hizo cercana a él para poder obtenerla más barata? Teníamos que atrapar a Coven. Pero cómo?

Sabíamos su horario, sabíamos parte de su pasado… Y que tal sí… Le jugábamos una broma? Una vez en la escuela al profesor de mate unos alumno lograron hacerle una trapa para colgarlo de cabeza.

Así que nos organizamos…

Claudia subió al techo de una de las fábricas por las escaleras de emergencia, con una cámara. Yo fui a la tienda de enfrente, al lado de la cafetería en la que Coven siempre compra café… Hahn y Derek vigilaban por un callejón cercano… Y John lo espiaba en el parque… A la larga obtuvimos evidencias fotográficas… Costo mucho, pero funciono. Resulta que en esas bolsas, en las que Coven dejaba había droga y en las que la otra, o más bien las otras personas dejaban había dinero. Ya casi lo teníamos, y sabíamos que después de todo ese intercambio de bolsas él iba a una de las fábricas, y juntaba el dinero… Sacar fotos de eso fue difícil, pero una cámara comprada para una heredera puede hacerlo… Teníamos evidencia, pero Coven planeaba huir, y lo sabíamos ya que cuando noto que yo siempre estaba cerca de él cuando iba a la cafetería empezó a sentirse incomodo ya que yo siempre lo volteaba a ver cuando salía. Y a la policía se le ocurrió dejar una patrulla parqueada enfrente…

Entonces un día al orfanato se le ocurrió sacarnos fotos… Para las fichas de adopción… Así que yo lucía como toda un dama, traía un vestido rosado, y un par de coletas con unas zapatillas blancas. Coven se relajó al no ver al "niño de toda la vida". Pero entonces en cuanto se metió al auto la patrulla comenzó a avanzar también… Pero Hahn y Derek fueron más rápidos y habían tirado tachuelas enfrente de la patrulla. La cual pincho llanta y no avanzó mucho… John por su lado vio que Coven parecía un poco nervioso cuando lo vio trepado en un árbol. Pero no hizo mayor cosa… Sabía que lo seguían, lo que no sabía era que lo seguían niños.

Ya era ahora o nunca…. Derek logro conseguir cloroformo, Dios sabe cómo, y entonces logramos armar una trampa simple con carrito a control remoto. Nuevamente con ayuda de Hahn intervenimos el teléfono de Coven. Recibió una llamada que decía que sabíamos lo que había hecho y que si no quería que dijéramos algo que fuera a una de las fábricas que estaba abandonada. Nos escondimos entre las sombras y cuando el llego estaba solo. Llego al punto en el que tenía que pararse y entonces movimos el carrito él se alarmo pero no se movió, al ver el carro se agacho mientras reía solo para ser noqueado con el cloroformo. Luego lo atamos de manos y pies, parecía el capullo de una mariposa, y lo colgamos de cabeza. Los únicos presentes éramos yo, Derek y Claudia. Regresamos a casa de Claudia, durante la mañana de ese día domingo realizamos una llamada a la policía que le indicaba la dirección y el lugar en el que estaba Coven, mientras ellos salían yo, Hahn, Claudia, John y Derek nos colamos por la parte de atrás con un poco de ayuda de Winnipeg, y dejamos la información sobre el escritorio del padre de Winnipeg.

Salí al último por la ventana justo a tiempo cuando ellos regresaban a la oficina, casi me atrapan. Pero si nos vieron. De la ventana salte al piso, tome la bici y todos salimos disparados de allí, mi gorra se calló y eso fue lo único que el papá de Winnipeg encontró de nosotros. Al final arrestaron Coven y encontraron a Leila. Resulta Coven y ella sí tenían una relación por interés, como yo había pensado… Y todo salió mal cuando el papá de Leila, se metió en el negocio, con una fuerte droga francesa, cuyo nombre desconozco. Casi hace quebrar a Coven y compañía, así que secuestro a Leila.

Unos días después de todo eso mientras estaba con Winnipeg en su patio, llego su padre. "Creo que esto te pertenece." Dijo mientras me daba mi querida gorra roja… Pregunte donde la había encontrado y dijo que por alguna parte de la calle cerca de la estación, luego pregunte como sabía que era mía y no me respondió, solo me despeino… Creo que él siempre supo que yo estaba detrás de todo eso. Al igual que Hahn, Derek, John y Claudia. Sin mencionar a Winnipeg… La vida casi se tornaba normal, cuando empecé a recibir pequeñas cartas. Esas cartas eran prácticamente una invitación a nuevos casos… Y así los fui resolviendo de la manera más indirectamente posible. Hasta ahora que ya soy adulta intervengo, pero soy alguien casi como L. (**N/A L de Death Note**) Rara vez se me ve, y siempre es con un disfraz muy bueno, tiene sus ventajas ser actriz…

Y bueno, así fue como termine trabajando para su majestad la reina. Nada mal, para tener nueve años en aquel entonces… Sin embargo tuve que aprender muchas artes de luchas y a disparar con un sin número de armas… Las cuales estoy re-aprendiendo a usar gracias a esta película de "_The evil twins_". La verdad es que si intentaran matarme creo que no sería fácil…

Caminando en dirección al estudio en el que me tocaba grabar, luego de que Shine arastrara a Ciel a ver, no sé qué, una moto pasó frente a mí a toda velocidad.

Shimigami! Ten más cuidado!- Ella se detuvo y se sacó el casco.

Disculpa Selena…

Ciel POV

Al llegar al estudio Shine vio que estaba llevando algo de unas escenografías y me arrastro a verlas dejando a Selena mientras caminaba al estudio. La moto de la vez anterior volvió a pasar zumbando, solo que esta vez frente a Selena.

Cuando quien conducía se quitó el casco a mí casi me da un infarto, era una chica, IGUAL a Undertaker, salvo que no tenía ninguna cicatriz. De hecho si no hubiera tenido pinta labios rojos hubiera pensado que era Undertaker… Este lugar está lleno de gente igual a otra gente. Y es más, todos están con los géneros cambiados… Estoy casi seguro de que As representa a Ángela y Ali representa a Ash. No hay dudas de eso. Me empieza a fastidiar un poco esto de los dobles.

Luego de haber pasado parte del día con Shine viendo cómo se hacían algunas de las escenografías me separe de ella y fui con Selena una tiempo. En lo que la busca encontré una habitación que era una súper biblioteca. En ella se encontraba Claudia, con lentes puestos.

Emm… Claudia?

Sí.- Dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía.

Sabes dónde está Selena?

Sino estoy mal está rodando algo en el estudio 15. Creo que no deberías de estorbar allí. Hay demasiado movimiento en ese lugar… Por qué no la esperas con Shine?

Es que… Bueno la verdad es que ya me canse de que me arrastre.

Aja…- Medio hiso una mueca y luego hablo.

Bueno, sí dices estar cansado porque no te quedas aquí?

Puedo?

Adelante, ni que fuera mía.- Entre y me puse a buscar un libro. En lo que hacía eso…

Claudia, porque hay una biblioteca en un lugar así?- En ese momento interrumpió su lectura.

Bueno, hace algún tiempo se supone que solo la iban armar para una escena de una película. Pero… Bueno, como los libro no podían estar afuera y no se podían usar libros falsos dada la cantidad, los que estaban filmando donaron un montón de libros para que las libreras no estuvieran bacías. Con el tiempo habían tantos libros que al final la conservaron.- Fue lo que dijo, antes de retomar su lectura y yo a mí búsqueda. Luego otra pregunta salto a mí cabeza, había abierto la boca pero decidí no hablar.

Adelante pregunta.- Di un respingón volteando a ver a Claudia. Cómo supo que iba a preguntar algo si ni siquiera había forma de que viera mi boca abrirse ya que yo observaba la librera y ella su libro?

O.o Esté… Quien es la chica de cabellos plateados, la que anda en motocicleta?

Ah… Ella… Sí, le llamamos shimigami, ella es una cantante de hindi (**N/A Rock alternativo**) Viene aquí a grabar sus videos musicales.

Oh…

Talvez Selena te lleve con ella luego, ellas se llevan bastante bien.

Tú y Selena parecen llevarse bastante bien... Digo, para ser tan formales una con la otra.

… Supongo…

Tú y ella me recuerdan a…- Decidí callarme, no debo decir mucho sobre Sebastián, después de todo…

A…?

A… A un amigo, él tiene un enemigo, físicamente se te parece mucho…- De verdad que estoy perdiendo la practica en cómo ser yo.

Ya veo…- Luego de eso seguí buscando y encontré un libro llamado "Las 50 sombras de Grace" (**N/A No recuerdo al autor pero hablando enserio si son menores de 13, no la lean. Enserio.**) Estaba por abrirlo cuando Claudia me lo impidió, quitándomelo de las manos.

No tienes edad para leer ese libro…- Dijo. Y cogió otro llamado "La de los perros Cipión y Berganza" (**N/A Tampoco recuerdo al autor, pero es una novela corta de 53 páginas**)

Este sería mejor para ti, originalmente estaba en español.- Dijo mientras lo ponía en mis manos. Comencé a leer. Pase un buen tiempo hay con Claudia en un silencio sepulcral pero no incómodo. Pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

Ciel, aquí estabas, Shine me dijo que te desapareciste.

Perdón, es que me aburrí de que me arrastrase a todas partes Selena.

Oh? Bueno, no importa, nomás avísame en donde estas… Okay?

Okay.

Mjjjj mjjjjmjjjj….

Claudia de que te ríes?- Pregunte inocentemente… Pero entonces Selena también se rio así sin más…

Oh… Claro… Como olvidar ese libro… Jaja…- Dijo Selena, pero ninguna me explico nada.

Bueno, supongo que quieres quedarte aquí.

Pues… No sé, suena a que querías algo conmigo… -Dije.

Quería ver si me acompañabas a hablarle a una amiga…

Mmmm… Claro, porque no?

Vamos. – Dijo sonriendo, acto seguido le deseo un buen día a Claudia y me tendió la mano. Consecuentemente la tome y me despedí de Claudia.

Caminamos un rato por los pasillos y me llevo hasta un estudio del que salía una música muy estruendosa.

"_Where are the people that accused me? _

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me _

_They hide just out of sight _

_Can't face me in the light _

_They'll return but I'll be stronger" _**(Unbreakable – Fireflight) **

La voz era femenina si bien en algún momento gritaba mucho... Entonces entramos por la puerta. Y lo primero que veo es un escenario como cuando la gente está entrando y no han apagado las luces. Sin embargo había gente en el escenario, había dos guitarristas de las cuales una cantaba, había una bajista (**N/A** **Claro que Ciel no sabría diferenciar entre una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo pero no quería que nadie me estrangulara o algo XDD**) y un baterista. Quien cantaba no era nadie menos ni nadie más que la doble de Undertaker, Shimigami. La bajista era la doble de Drocel, sin embargo no fui capaz de reconocer a quien tocaba la guitara ni al baterista. En cuando terminaron la canción, Selena llamo a Shimigami. La cual de un brinco bajo de la tarima. Nos llevó a su camerino o más bien a una sala pequeña, con una pared de estantes llena de botellas, un refrigeradora, un mesa de centro, un pequeño bar (descontando la pared), dos sillones de una persona y uno de tres personas, más otro de dos que estaba enfrente del más grande, separados por la mesa de centro, sobre la cual se hallaban un par de latas de cerveza y un cenicero con un par de colillas. Shimigami se arrojó sobre el sillón más grande y nos invitó a sentaron en el que estaba frente a ella. Selena le dijo que necesitaba que le dijera unas cosas.

Ja, siempre necesitas que te diga unas cosas que al final me pides que te diga más tarde. Jajajaja… Apropósito, el niño quien es?- Dijo ella mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Su largo cabello plateado se veía suave y muy brillante. Su flequillo que no dejaba ver sus ojos tenía un aspecto de ser peinado todos los días. Si bien era casi el mismo peinado que Undertaker usa ella no tenía esa pequeña trenza a un lado. Su piel era como de porcelana, aun si se notaba que era un fumadora si remedio. Sus uñas eran largas pero no tanto, en la izquierda tres de sus dedos tenían un especie de cinta que envolvía más que todo la parte en donde estaban sus uñas. Supongo que para poder tocar la guitarra si rompérselas. En su mano derecha tenía un anillo como de seis centímetros (**N/A Como el de Nana Osaki del anime Nana**) con un sello en la primera sección, aunque no lograba ver cuál era el sello. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro y usaba una pulsera de púas.

Él es Ciel Phamtomhive.

Cómo los nobles? Que cosas, un gusto Phamtomhive.

Igualmente. – Dije sin mucha emoción.

Entonces, me dirás lo que necesito?

Sale, te llamo luego y te digo lo que preguntes, pero…

Pero tengo que pagarte algo, ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

Sip, te pediré una única cosa. Y es que tu pequeño amigo Phamtomhive adivine el color de mis ojos.

Qué?! Es broma, las únicas veces que has mostrado tus ojos, siempre es con esos lentes de contacto que cambian el color.

Oye, eso no es siempre… - Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Sin embargo, me es divertido ver cómo la gente dice todos los colores sin siquiera acercarse a su verdadera tonalidad. Jijiji… A ver pequeño te doy tres chances. Y a ti Selena otros tres, para que no le pese tanto. Jajaja…

Bien.- Dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

Bueno Phamtomhive, dime de que color crees que son?

Mmm… Azul? – Dije para disimular un poco que si Undertaker es un shimigami, sus ojos son de color verde amarillento, lo cual significa que los de ella son de dicho color, porque eso es algo que de verdad no varía mucho según lo que he visto.

No, sigue tratando… Jmjmjmjmjmm…

Mmmm…- Está vez me quede pensando un poco, o más bien hacia como si pensaba. Luego abrí lentamente los ojos, y de manera motona respondí…

Son verde oscuro amarillento, cierto? – Selena que se había parado a tomar algo y había pasado un rato con la mano en el rostro como cuando Sebastián esta por reírse malvadamente la retiro de su rostro y me miro sorprendida. Casi como si esa respuesta fuera imposible de dar. Por otro lado Shimigami se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y me miro de manera muy seria. Entonces se quitó el pelo de la cara y pude ver sus ojos, y que si tenía una cicatriz en uno de ellos, un corte que si bien no erar fino, tampoco era la gran cosa. Sus ojos efectivamente eran verde oscuro amarillento, sus pestañas eran muy largas y finas, y la forma de sus ojos era almendrada y el delineador tenía una forma como egipcia. Que resaltaba el color de los mismos, no usaba sombras, y obvio que no las usaba sí nunca los mostraba. Lo cual no entiendo porque sus ojos son hermosos.

Vaya, eres el primero que adivina. Me impresionas Phamtomhive. Bien Selena tal parece que puedes acosarme cuanto quieras al rato. Jajajajajajaja…

Gracias Shimigami. – Dijo Selena, que abría la puerta para salir mientras yo me ponía en pie.

A solo un detalle, pequeño…

Sí?

No le digas a nadie… Jejeje… Es un secreto, de acuerdo? – Dijo con una sonrisa entre malvada y picara.

De acuerdo.- Dije asintiendo. Por otro lado Selena solo sonrió, supongo que ella no le diría a nadie de todas formas. Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos. Ella no me dijo que era lo que le quería preguntar a Shimigami. Pero ahora que o pienso, así como yo soy un detective, ella no podría ser uno, y no podrían todos ellos saber usar armas o defenderse? Tendría lógica si todos ellos son "dobles". Me pregunto qué sorpresas más gurda este mundo.

Más tarde ese día Estefany nos juntó a todos para que rodáramos una escena de la película. Selena fue a cambiarse y a mí me llevaron a otra parte en la que empezaron a probarme ropa de mi época para ver cual me quedaba mejor. Al final escogieron uno similar al que suelo usar en casa. De un color azul brillante. Nada mal para ser solo una réplica.

Bien, sí la todos están listos! A rodar!- Dijo Estefany.

_Le salto en el tiempo…_

Por Jesús, María y José… Estefany es el demonio. No paraba de corregirnos todo, incluso cuando todo había salido bien. Repetimos la escena cientos de veces. Solo tenía que llegar a la mansión ver a Pierre, saludar, y esperar a que este, o más bien a que Selena me terminara de enseñar el lugar a detalle. Pero Estefany no dejaba de decirle que lo hiciera con más emoción y que yo actuase como si fuera un pequeño niño inocente que solo quiere irse lo más rápido posible, cosa que no me estaba siendo difícil. Pero al final la logramos filmar. Por algún milagro de Dios o de algún demonio que estaba de paso. No estoy seguro.

Cuando salimos del estudio yo estaba casi desmallado y Shine también, puesto que Estefany no paraba de tratarla como si fuera una asistente y la pobre no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer.

Selena nos miró como una madre cuando sus hijo han jugado ya mucho rato y aunque bostecen, aun así digan: "Pero mamá, no tenemos sueño!" Se agacho un poco y nos cargó a los dos. Proteste un poco…

Shhh… Ya Ciel, está bien. Puedo con los dos, no te preocupes. – Fue su única respuesta. Después de un rato note que Shine estaba profundamente dormida. Y a pesar de las luces y el ruido yo también me quede dormido. Más tarde note que estaba en la habitación que Selena me había dado. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados cuando sentí que me quitaba el parche. Me preocupe un poco pero creo que no vio el resplandor del sello de Sebastián. Me acomodo las sabanas y me tapo bien. Luego me sobo un poco el cabello…

Jmmm… Para ser tan pequeño, ya ocultas cosas… - Se abra?

Me recuerdas un poco a mí… Supongo… Ojala algún día confíes en mí… Oh, conde… Hey no me veas así.- Dijo, un momento después sentí el peso de conde en la cama. Selena me volvió a sobar los cabellos y luego me beso la frente. Acto seguido ya no sentí su peso en la cama y más o menos vi como cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Tal parece que no vio el sello, pero si noto que yo no tengo ninguna cicatriz… O al menos eso espero…

**Chan, cha channn! Al fin termine, perdón el casi año de espera es que… Bueno fuero muchas cosas… Principalmente el colegio, me disculpo. De verdad D: Odienme si lo desean… T.T**

**Capítulo 3**

**Back in time and good times…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola creaturas del señor y no tan creaturas del señor! Cómo han estado? Queriendo matarme por no subir caps de esta historia? Lo siento! T.T Mucho en que pensar Jajaja (Se esconde) Bueno, al fic! **

**Advertencia, se mencionan temas no aptos para todo público con el fin de hacer comedia, se recomienda discreción…**

**Capítulo 3**

**Back in time and good times…**

Sebastián POV

Bien ahora a ver cómo le va al niño. – Dijo la bruja jefa justo después de arrojar al conde por ese portal.

Qué pretendes hacer? – Pregunte yo.

Qué, qué pretendo hacer? QUÉ, QUÉ PRETENDO HACER?! Oh Sebastián, no sabía que eras tan ingenuo!

Ingenuo?

Sí _ingenuo._

Y eso, por qué? – La capa solo me permitía ver su sonrisa como la de Selena, pero la de esta bruja, era maligna. Su sonrisa era a la vez que perturbadora, infantil.

Por qué? Jejejee… Hay Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián… - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí de manera sigilosa como un gato. En otra circunstancia me hubiese parecido atractiva. Pero ese no era el caso. Cuando dijo por tercera vez mi nombre estaba tan cerca de mí que me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a verla a los ojos…

Porqué, sin el niño, tu no mueves ni un dedo…- Dijo como si yo fuera algún niño malcriado al que le están asustando.

De qué hablas?

Hay por favor Sebastián! Piensa! Piensa un poco! Para que yo secuestraría a un grupo de idiota bestias sin motivo!?

Hey! – Dijeron Trancy y los muchachos. Por otra parte los trillizos, Claude, Hannah, y yo guardamos silencio…

Bestias? – Mire a Claude y compañía… - Tú no le temes a nada, cierto?

No tengo por qué…- Se río malvadamente y luego me acaricio el rostro. – Mmm… Pobre e inocente demonio. No te has dado cuenta de que es lo que en realidad queremos, cierto? –Mis ojos cambiaron de color a ese magenta brillante… Sentí como toda mi energía maligna me recorría el cuerpo y entonces entendí…

Sí, Sebastián, nosotros somos los Phoenix (Fénix)… Una secta de brujas y cazadores entrenados para matar a todo lo que se ponga en nuestro camino… Un montón de bestias y sus acompañantes en este caso… Solo hacen falta los shimigamis… Claro de eso nos ocuparemos luego… Sí, nosotros asesinamos a los padres de Ciel Phamtomhive, sí nosotros nos deshicimos del verdadero Trancy y de su madre, ella era un cazadora de la vieja orden, ya sabes aquellos que creen que no todos ustedes son un montón de ratas almizcleras… Jajajaja… Nosotros nos encargamos de borrar del mapa a los guardines de pergaminos, los padres de Tom Macken (**N/A Ese es el verdadero nombre de Alois.**) Entre otros muchos… La sangre que hemos regado en estos mismos pisos, le helaría la sangre a cualquiera… Ya sabes que es lo que queremos no? El control total del bajo mundo, el mundo en donde los shimigamis retirados, *demonios rebeldes, ángeles caídos y demás ratas se juntan… El lugar oscuro que lo sabe todo… En donde todo se mueve, los engranajes del orden y el control total… Todo! Todo se encuentra hay! En ese nidero de ratas! Ustedes bestias lo saben mejor que nadie! Qué pasaría si el clan de los Phoenix tiene el control total de todo?

Eso, ya había pasado verdad...? – Pregunte… Cómo si no supiese la respuesta…

Sí, efectivamente ya había sucedido… Fueron épocas de gloría!

Fueron épocas de sangre! – Grito Hannah.

De sangre?! De sangre!? Lo dices porque masacramos a todos los demonios en este mundo? Lo dices porque ni los ángeles querían poner un pie en la tierra? Lo dices porque hubo una época en la que los humanos dejaron de creer en su existencia? Lo dices porque los obligamos a encerarse en su mundo, porque los obligamos a temer a la salida? – Entonces comenzó a reírse histéricamente…

Fue la época más gloriosa! – Se interrumpió y se abrazó a sí misma. - Oh… Nosotros les arrancábamos la piel y la vendíamos en los mercados como la de cualquier otro animal! Lo que son ustedes! Animales. Bestias que no pertenecen a este mundo! Ni siquiera los cazadores de demonio de la *nueva orden los borraron de la misma forma! Y entonces apareció tu padre, Sebastián… Tú eras un bebé en aquel entonces… Faltaban veinte años para que naciera Cristo… Y llegaste tú y tus hermanos, unas bolitas de plumas a las que íbamos a despojar de su piel como a un montón de conejos! – En el rostro de Hannah se dibujó horror y asco, Claude estaba atónito, los muchachos y Trancy parecían ciervos encandilados. – Tenías dos años, lo recuerdo bien. Te secuestramos a ti y a tus hermanitos, sí, cinco bolas de plumas… Que fácil fue, tu madre primeriza y descuidada ni siquiera noto su ausencia… Hasta que ya era tarde… - Recuerdo bien eso…

_Flash Back…_

Mamá?

Ah? Sebastián, que pasa?

Dijiste que jugarías con nosotros.

Oh, lo siento pero es que tu hermanita… - Mi madre fue interrumpida por una pequeña queja proveniente de mi hermanita. Una bebé de unos días. Mi madre se dio la vuelta y la cargo tratando de que no comenzara a llorar. Yo apenas tenía dos años, y me le he quedado viendo. Recuerdo que traía algún juguete en la mano…

Mami, por qué ella llora tanto?

Por qué es una bebé, así son ellos.

Nosotros llorábamos así?

Sí.

Siempre?

Jejejeje… Siempre… - En ese momento se agacho y me acaricio el rostro. – Pero ustedes eran cinco. Era mucho, pero mucho, peor. – Le sonreí y la abrace. Mi hermana a pesar de todo aun no tenía ningún nombre.

Qué nombre le pondremos mamá?

Mmm… Bueno, no lo sé. Pensaba en…

*Elizabeth.

Disculpa?

Eli-za-beth, quiero que se llame Elizabeth.

Elizabeth será entonces. – Dijo mi madre. En ese entonces vivíamos en una casa pequeña en la mitad de la nada, que tenía dos pisos y tres habitaciones, en una dormían mis padres en otra yo y mis hermanos y en otra que también estaban unas cantidades de libros y escritos, dormía mi hermana, vivimos hay unos 3 años, sin no estoy mal. La casa estaba en una pradera un poco amplia, la cual estaba rodeada por un bosque espeso. Mi padre iba y venía, de contrato en contrato, razón por la cual nunca vivimos mucho en un lugar.

Bien. – Dije con una enorme sonrisa y baje a jugar. Mis hermanos siempre hacían mucho ruido y muy rara vez nos quedábamos callados. Pero esta vez no estábamos haciendo tanto alboroto, quizás por mi hermana. Jugábamos con los muebles, no sé si a los piratas o a qué, pero en eso escuchamos un ruido, como el de un pato.

Un pato? – Dijo uno de mis hermanos, Zack, sí bien yo soy el mayor, él siempre era el que se lanzaba sin pensar, y yo era el que siempre lo pensaba todo al menos tres veces…

Zack, no podemos salir de la casa eso dijo mamá. – Dijo otro de mis hermanos, Edwin el penúltimo.

Mamá no está aquí. - Todos nos quedamos en silencio y volvimos a oír al pato. O lo que creíamos un pato. Mire a las escaleras, y luego a mis demás hermanos. Luego de un momento o dos salimos a ver. _Porqué salimos? _

Ju? No hay nada. – Dijo mi hermano John, el de en medio entre Zack y yo. Y de pronto solo vimos una bolsa. Luego olimos un aroma que ninguno conocía y a todos nos hiso caer dormidos. Ese aroma años más tarde sabría que era yerba del atardecer. Cuando despertamos, teníamos nuestras *verdaderas formas y estábamos en una jaula como un rin de peleas de perros, pero esta cosa era enorme, el suelo estaba cubierto de arena y en la parte superior no había nada más que barreras para evitar que alguien de afuera callera *adentro. Esta jaula era un agujero a desnivel, la puerta estaba en una de las paredes circulares de al menos 5 metros, yo y mis hermanos estábamos casi al lado. Recuerdo haber intentado tocarla y que esta comenzó a brillar como si fuera metal caliente. Habían otros niños, algunos estaba heridos, si bien no de gravedad eran heridas que no tendrían por qué tener. Todos lloraban y gritaban por sus padres y entonces alguien en una capa blanca latigueo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

A callar, malditas bestias! Nadie los escuchara aquí! Así que dejen de chillar como cerdos! – Todos nos callamos. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos todos arrejuntados entre nosotros y nos pegamos a todos los demás. De ser otra situación, realmente nos habremos visto, me atrevo a decir, tiernos. Pero éramos un montón de bebés que no sabían porque estaban hay. (**N/A Se acuerdan de cuando Ciel fue secuestrado? Sí? Bueno era algo así solo que un poco más… Mejor dicho, **_**menos**_** humano.**) Nos tiraban agua helada y de vez en cuando nos lanzaban rocas. Pasaron unos dos días. Cuando de pronto entro una mujer, vestida en un traje de piel, o más bien de plumas negras. Paso cerca de la puerta y me miro con repugnancia. Luego siguió su camino. De pronto apareció el hombre de la capa blanca con ese látigo.

Escuchen bestias, entren en las otras jaulas! – La puerta estaba a mí derecha, en la pared circular de al frente se hallaban unas como pequeñas puertas cuadradas. Cómo nadie entro, el hombre con su látigo tomo a una niña, (de pelo marón y ojos cobre, tenía cuernitos, parecía un sátiro) por una de sus piernas (o patas?) y la arrojo dentro de una de las jaulas más pequeñas, lo cual hiso que todos nos metiéramos en ellas. A esa misma niña la levanto en el aire y la colgaba de su pierna, ella pateaba y lloraba.

Y esta cosa, es un cabra? – Dijo la mujer de antes.

Sí, un demonio cabra, o sátiro demonio por su verdadera forma, podrá usted notar. Su piel es tan dura que si usted tuviese una capa hecha de la misma la capa sería impenetrable por cualquier arma humana.

Jmmm… Que me dices de esos niños de ahí, los cinco pichoncitos juntos. – Dijo mientras nos señalaba. En ese momento dejo caer a la pobre cabrita dentro de la jaula y me tomo a mí por la pierna.

Esto? Es solo un cuervo. Pero sus plumas tratadas correctamente son armas mortales, claro las de estos pequeños no servirían de mucho.

Ah no?

Son muy pequeños, para que sirvan tendrían que ser adultos.

Y eso por qué?

Bueno vera, toque sus alas. – Me dio la vuelta y me enredo en el látigo para que no pudiese hacer nada. La mujer acaricio mis alas como si fueran tela.

Son muy suaves. – Me arranco una y se la paso en la cara.

Demasiado, las de un adulto su lizas y afiladas, no suaves y esponjosas.

Tal vez no sirvan de armas, no… Pero si como una bonita bufanda y chaleco, sí. Son cinco, este sería la bufanda y el resto sería el abrigo. Jaja… - Luego de eso me desenredo y me arrojo dentro de la jaula nuevamente. Por suerte mis hermanos me atraparon y no tope tan fuerte contra el piso como la desafortunada cabrita, que yacía llorando en alguna parte.

Muy bien si usted lo dice…

Se les arrancarían las alas no?

Sí.

Y con el resto que se hace?

Se le da de comer a los *sombra de sangre.

Sombra de sangre? Te refieres a esas creaturas que parecen una hiena con cola de escorpión, de tamaño colosal?

Si, esas mismas, las usamos para cazar demonios de vez en cuando.

Creí que ese cosas eran mortales, por eso es que se les llama sombra de sangre, solo dejan manchas de sangre una vez comen…

Sí, de vez en cuando atrapamos a una un poco dócil, cuando aún son cachorras y la criamos para obedecer.

Ya veo. Bien, me alegra que nada se desperdicie. – Ella sonreía. Sonreía ampliamente. Nos veían como animales… Simples animales a los que cazan.

Después de enseñarle otros "ejemplares" nos hizo a todos regresar al círculo, la cabrita de antes se arrastró para intentar salir, al caer se había roto la pierna izquierda, por la que la habían levantado anteriormente. Aduras penas si se podía mover. Todos le pasaban encima. Me aleje de mis hermanos y la tome por el brazo. La ayude a salir. Y la acomode con mis hermanos y yo. Nos iban a despellejar a la semana siguiente. Ahora que lo pensaba, el traje de esa mujer, olía a demonio. Posiblemente, algunos otros pobres eran su traje. O solo algún otro pájaro más grande al que degollaron y despellejaron para ella según vi en su rostro cuando me toco las alas.

Esa noche todo estaba en silenció. No había ni un alma fuera de la jaula o a su alrededor. Muchos trataban de dormir. Yo incluido, pero de pronto escuche unos pasos. La cabrita, que se llamaba *Tory, era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y alguien la jalo. Ella iba a gritar yo igual, pero la persona que iba en una capa blanca…

Shhhhh! Tranquila, tranquila, no te hare nada. Shhhh… - Después de tranquilizarla, esta mujer que por su dulce vos le calculo unos 18 años, le vendo la pierna que se había roto.

No vayas a dejar que te vean la pierna, okay?

Okay… - Dijo Tory quien se limpiaba algunas lágrimas. Acto seguido la toco el rostro a la mujer la cual respondió abrazándola.

Tranquila… - Levanto la vista y me vio a mí y a otros más que le observaban…

Lo siento, ojala pudiera ayudarlos… - Soltó a Tory dentro con nosotros y cuando cerraba la puerta nos arrojó algo de pan a nosotros que estábamos más cerca. (**N/A Los demonios que no han probado ni la sangre ni las almas, pueden comer comida humana**) Pude ver en sus ojos, un poco de dolor y tristeza. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, pero no tenía opción. O no sabía que la tenía.

Pasaron unos dos o tres días, cuando por la puerta paso, algo que, aun hoy, me pareció perturbador…

Un demonio grifó… Muerto. Lo llevaban como si fuera algún animal grande al que acababan de matar. Tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca de la cual caían gotas de sangre. Traían sus alas aparte al igual que su cola. Estaba lleno de heridas punzantes que sangraban y parte de sus venas cerca del corazón brillaban de color turquesa. (**N/A Eso es por causa de una roca que, bueno los fan de Superman la conocen, es la criptonita, en este universo es mortal para un demonio, verán esta al entrar en contacto con su sangre se expande y cristaliza. Sin mencionar que repele demonios puesto que purifica y sana heridas (humanas claro). Irónico, no?**) Ellos celebraban mientras pasaban. Y dijeron que harían una fiesta, por lo que veo, no fue fácil esta cacería.

Al caer la noche escuchábamos sus festejos, podía oler el vino. Un poco después solo se escuchaba a aquellos que seguían en su borrachera consientes pero ebrios. Y ella apareció de entre las sombras con un manojo de llaves.

Vengan, mientras están distraídos no podrán hacer nada… - Dijo mientras abría la puerta. Y nos empezó a sacar a todos. Tory aun no podía andar muy rápido así que ella la cargo. Una vez que no quedo nadie me tomo por la mano y yo se la tome a uno de mis hermano que se la tomo a otro, y así sucesivamente. Todos íbamos arrejuntados a sus faldas. Pasamos muchos corredores. Éramos al menos unos 150 niños. No le fue fácil asegurarse de que no nos separáramos. Sin embargo, no creo que nadie quisiera quedarse atrás o perdido en este lugar.

Tal parece que casi todos estaban en la fiesta, pero aun así había uno que otro guardia. Solo eran dos que estaban en una puerta, eran los únicos. Ella nos dijo que no nos moviéramos por nada del mundo.

Sora? Que Haces tú… - Silenció solo se escuchó la sangre salpicar la pared, ella los mato… Entro en esa sala y un momento después salió. Nos volvió a guiar a través de los pasillos y nos llevó a una enorme plaza.

Que fue lo que hiciste hay dentro? – Pregunto mi hermano, Jouna, el más pequeño, inocentemente…

Rompí el sello, ahora sus padres podrán rastrearlos y escucharlos… – Abrí mucho los ojos al oír su respuesta y poco después escuchamos unos aleteos y trotes. Eran mis padres, seguidos de otros demonios.

Mis bebés! – Todos nosotros corrimos en dirección a mi padre y madre que cargaba a mi hermana consigo. Nos abrazaron y cubrieron con sus alas. Todos estaban con sus padres, excepto Tory, ella seguía prendida de Sora. Y entonces aparecieron sus padres, intento salir corriendo en su dirección pero su pierna no le dejo, sus padres apresuraron el paso pero Sora la cargo y se dirigió a entregársela.

Gracias… – Fue lo que dijo la madre de Tory. Mi padre se le acerco a Sora, la cual se congelo. Mi padre ya era un poco conocido en aquel entonces tanto por los cazadores como por el clan de los Phoenix…

Gracias, por salvar a mis hijos... – Se quedó estupefacta y luego se quitó la capa. Era, efectivamente, una joven de unos 18 o 19 años de edad, piel rosada pálida, tenía algunas pecas en las mejillas, su cabello era dorado/anaranjado y colocho, sus ojos eran cafés y su cara era de facciones finas y alargadas.

Son niños, no habían hecho nada… – Ahora era mi padre el sorprendido. Luego le puso la mano en la cabeza y la despeino un poco.

Ve, huye lejos y ve con los cazadores de la vieja orden. Ellos te ayudaran…

Qué harán ustedes? – Dijo ella con un rostro preocupado y curioso.

Castigáremos ah aquellos que secuestraron a nuestros hijos. – Ella asintió. Mi madre y las demás madres tomaron a sus pequeños y se fueron. Mi madre le dijo que le siguiera y así lo hizo. Después de un rato llegamos a donde había un caballo y mi mamá le dio un mapa.

Sigue lo, no te perderás. Ah! Y toma, ningún demonio te atacara si lo llevas en el cuello. – Mi madre le dio algún amuleto que no recuerdo como era y se perdió entre los árboles…

No volví a ver ni a Sora ni a Tory sino hasta años después cuando cumplí 23 años…

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Y entonces no sé cómo tu padre y otro montón de animales masacraron a los que estaban hay…

Nos tenían como animales de presa, que esperabas?! Un regalo de la paz?!

Ajajajajajajajaja! Hay, eres tan gracioso… No, no esperaba eso, no…. Pero eso marco el inicio del fin, para nosotros… Encontraron nuestras bases, casi eliminan a todo el clan… - Empuño las manos al decir eso.

Tú familia siempre nos había causado problemas… Pero con eso fue el colmo! – Dijo dándose media vuelta, mientras golpeaba la puerta de una de las celdas en donde se encontraban los demás. Note que algo sobresalía de su manga derecha y de pronto sentí un ardor insufrible en el rostro. Un látigo, un látigo con criptonita… Cuando levanté la cara me volvió a tomar por el rostro…

De todas las bestias que nacieron de tus padre tú eres la peor… - Me golpeo con ese látigo unas veinte veces, luego volvió a hablar.

Y me encargare de que tu existencia acabe lo más pronto posible! – Me golpeo tan fuerte el pecho que escupí sangre.

Maestra. – Dijo entonces su aprendiz.

Qué?

El niño ha llegado a su destino…

Ah… Bueno a ver…

Todos levantamos la mirada directo a aquel espejo. El amo había aterrizado en bolsas negras de basura en algún callejón en aquel mundo. Me alegra que no se lastimara nada. Pero nada ni los siglos que tengo me hubiesen preparado para ver lo siguiente. Era _**ella.**_ Nadie más que ella, Selena. Mi contraparte. Comencé a preguntarme si ella sabría algo, pero al ver como trato al amo supe que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba realmente. Él, por otra parte, se quedó petrificado un momento…

_Dos días después…_

Ciel ha estado fingiendo ser un niño que escapo de un orfanato. En estos dos días a actuado como cualquier niño. Sin embargo Selena ya sé a dado cuenta de algo y por lo que veo le ha tomado cariño al amo casi al instante. Ahora mi pregunta es: Ella sabe que es mi contratista? No he hablado con ella en sueños porque temo que la bruja vea lo que pasa pero al parecer no le presta tanta atención a ella como a mí y a Ciel. Me ha estado torturando desde que estoy aquí. Los golpes en el pecho me impedían respirar con normalidad, Hannah y los demás solo observaban y ella solo decía que eran los siguientes en cuanto lograba hacerme escupir sangre, lo cual le estaba costando menos y menos trabajo… Pero aun así yo aún no estaba ni cerca de estar débil. He notado que tal parece que todos tenemos algo así como dobles en ese mundo. Pero, entonces, porqué yo y Selena si sabemos de la existencia del otro? Seremos caso especial?

Maestra, venga a ver… Ha despertado.

_Mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo…_

Selena POV

Esta mañana cuando desperté sentí un ardor en el pecho, pero no me preocupe, a veces me dolían partes del cuerpo sin ningún motivo. Aunque desde que Ciel está aquí el dolor ha sido más marcado e incluso más largo... Me estire un poco y note que eran como las seis de la mañana. Así que fui a ver si Felicia se había levantado. Sin embargó la encontré durmiendo…

Felicia, arriba tienes que ir a la escuela... – Dije mientras le sacudía el hombro.

Ah? Mmm… No quiero!

Felicia…

Voy, pero igual no quiero!

Lo sé, pero tienes que ir. – Dije mientras salía de la habitación. Fui a ver sí Ciel seguía durmiendo y para mi sorpresa, que no debería de tener, estaba despierto. No era novedad siempre está despierto a esta hora. Cuando sale el sol.

Buenos días Selena. – Dijo, ya tenía puesto el parche, por otro lado Conde seguía profundamente dormido en sus sueños caninos. Seguramente persiguiendo gatos o conejos por el movimiento en sus patas.

Que vamos a desayunar?

Mmmm… No lo sé, porque no me das una idea? – De hecho sí tenía una idea pero quería ver que me decía Ciel. Puso cara pensativa y luego dijo para sí: sándwich de salmón…

Sándwich de salmón?

Eh?! No, yo solo…

No está bien, hay salmón en la cocina. Con espinaca, y un té sería perfecto. – No esperaba que dijera eso, ese es un desayuno costoso… Si es solo un niño huérfano no debería de conocer ese tipo de platos…

Espinaca? – Me hizo mala cara.

Algún problema?

No me gustan las espinacas… (**N/A Ha mí menos pero hay que comerlas, no?**)

Jmjmjmj… Pero si no comes vegetales no crecerás.

No me importa… - En cuanto dijo eso desvió la mirada y en el aire note algo pesado e incómodo… Triste y nostálgico… Cómo si le hubiese rascado una herida… Una herida abierta… Algo me dijo que no hiciera cazo… Pero, sé que ese pequeño, que tenía frente a mí, escondía algo, algo oscuro. No como si yo no tuviese secretos pero… Esto era diferente… Porqué usarías un parche si no tienes nada en el ojo? Que escondes, Ciel?

Bien, aun si no te importa, debes comerlas…-Fue lo que le respondí, acto seguido me esbozo una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. Me fui a preparar el desayuno y mientras bajaba las escaleras, cierto cuervo al que yo llamo Sebastián me ha metido un susto de muerte.

Sebastián!

Arrr arrr!

A mí no me graznes!

Arrr arrr!

Selena?- Ciel apareció a mis espaldas con una cara de confusión total hasta que vio al ave volando en las escaleras.

Supongo que ese es Sebastián…

Sí, aun no averiguó como pero siempre se mete a la casa. Una vez me apareció en la mesa de noche en mi cuarto, justo frente a mi rostro. No fue su presentación más agradable…

Arrr arrr!

Ciel POV

Y con ese graznido Sebastián se colocó en el hombro de Selena. Terminamos de bajar las gradas y llegamos a la cocina. El cuervo salto de su hombro al chorro del lava trastos. Mientras Selena cocinaba, él se limitaba a observar. Movía la cabeza observando cada movimiento. Y de vez en cuando graznaba. Las canarias por su parte se dedicaban a cantar como todas las canarias. Pronto Sebastián decidió que mi hombro era buen lugar para observar. Voló hacia mí y por un momento pensé que me iba a picotera… En cuanto se posó en mí hombro me puse tenso, no sabía que me haría…

No te asustes, hace eso con los que le agradan.- Dijo Selena riendo por lo bajo.

Enserio?

Sí.- Respondió con una sonrisa muy igual a la de Sebastián (Demonio). Pero al menos logro que me relajara. En cuanto me relaje Sebastián me hiso cosquillas con el pico.

Jejeje…

Valla eso sí es nuevo, eso solo me lo hace a mí.

Talvez cree que soy caso especial…

A lo mejor…- Dijo mientras acercaba la mano para que Sebastián se posara en ella. Una vez que lo tenía en la mano abrió la ventana y Sebastián se fue.

Cada cuanto viene?

Cuando se le antoja. Pero más que todo en invierno, o cuando hace mucho frío. Es un poco mimado… Jejeje…

Jeje… Mimado, he? No será culpa de su mamá?

Oye! – Sonrió abiertamente. Una expresión que yo nunca le veré a Sebastián Michaelis pero al parecer una muy común en Selena Michaels. Me pregunto si realmente ella es la persona a la que Sebastián ve en sus sueños…

_Más tarde ese día…_

Así que Ciel va a ser tu sobrino en esa película, eh?- Pregunto Claudia de una manera tan desinteresadamente monótona que hasta Claude hubiera dicho que era falso interés.

Sí, así es Claudia… Escuche que tú vas a estar en el filme de "_Black Satin_"

Ya te contaron, eh… Sí…voy a ser tu compañera en esa película…

Entonces vas a ser "_Red Ribbon_"?

Precisamente…

No te veo en ese papel. – Fue lo que dijo Selena después de que nos encontráramos con Claudia en el salón de descanso, está un poco antes de la biblioteca. Hay una televisión enorme, una cocina y una sala de estar, de hecho parece parte de una casa de un nivel.

Eso, porque? – Dijo Claudia dándole un sorbo a su café.

Eres muy sería… Y "_Red Ribbon_" es imperativa, infantil y está un poco senil. O_o – Hubo un silencio de como cinco segundos y Claudia se limitó a decir:

Soy una actriz, mi trabajo es ser otra persona sobre el escenario. – Selena parpadeo un par de veces… Pero, debo admitir que le doy la razón a Claudia. Cuantas veces no he fingido ser otra persona?

Sí tú lo dices. – Dijo y me agarro por el brazo para llevarme al estudio donde estábamos rodando.

Uhh… que fría.

Creí que Claudia siempre era así?

Cierto, pero si las miradas mataran medio estudio estaría muerto con esa mujer.

Mmmm… Sí talvez. – Selena me iba a decir algo más cuando…

Ohohohohohohohoh  
I'm radioactive  
Radioactive  
All systems go  
Sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones  
Straight from inside  
I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow  
Welcome to the new age  
To the new age  
Welcome to the new age  
To the new age  
ohohohohohohohoh  
I'm radioactive  
Radioactive (**N/A Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**)

Y eso? – Dije.

No sé, vamos a ver. – En cuando nos acercamos estaba Shimigami con sus audífonos. Cantando a todo pulmón con su guitarra, sentada sobre unas cajas. Aunque cantaba como si nunca hubiese cantado en su vida, desafinando olímpicamente, más no errando la letra, se veía tan feliz, que ni Unthertaker riéndose del misterioso chiste de mí mayordomo, se hubiese visto más feliz…

Shimigami…

I'm radioactive! Radioactive!

Shimigami…

Ohohohohohoho! I'm radioactive! Radioactive!

SHIMIGAMI!

AH?!- En cuando Selena le grito para que la oyera, se sorprendió tanto que se cayó de donde estaba sentada. – Oye!? Que no hay libertad de expresión?

No cuando suena a que estas borracha y matando a un gato con un pato.

Lo siento! Te sirvió lo que te dije anoche?

Lo suficiente...

Ah? Bueno eso pasa a veces…

Ya lo creo… Bueno te dejo, tengo que ir a rodar y sí no me apuro Bella (**N/A Me disculpo! Confundí su nombre con el nombre que usa en la obra! Y creo que los confundí a ustedes, su nombre es Bella no Estefany… Lo siento!**), matara a alguien y luego me matara a mí…

Solo para revivirte porque no hay hombre que pueda igualar a la famosa, graciosa y hermosa Selena Michaels; en traje de mayordomo. – Selena giro los ojos y se rio.

Un tiempo después llegamos al foro y Estefany estaba que escupía veneno. Había un hombre tratando de calmarla porque tal y como Selena había dicho estaba que lo mataba, y en cuando nos vio estaba que la mataba a ella.

DONDÉ ESTABAS?!

De camino aquí… Esté… Hay, *Nilan! Que gusto en verte!

NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!

Ajem… Señorita Bella… - Dijo Ali que no sé de donde salió.

Sí? – Casi le giraba la cabeza los 360 grados.

La buscan… - Pobre Ali, creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Ash asustado.

Quien?

Eliot… - Su expresión maligno cambio rotundamente por la de chica de 15 años enamorada. Como la de Elizabeth cuando me ve…

Voy en seguida! – Cuando se fue parecía otra persona. Por su parte, Ali soltó un suspiro.

Estas bien? – Pregunto Selena y el muchacho llamado Nilan.

Esa mujer es una pantera capaz de matar a sus propios hijos con tal de que no sean un estorbo para ella… – Dijo la pobre Ali con ese rostro que tiene Ash cuando dice "Impuro!" mezclado con terror puro, como cuando Sebastián le mostro su verdadera forma. Ahora que lo pienso, si Ali y As, son Ash y Ángela, eso significa que están vivos? O solo que su rencarnación ya existe? Porque el tío de Shine obviamente es el doble de mi tía Angelina, Madame Red, pero él está vivo y sano… Y mi tía ya no está con nosotros… Eso significa que la muerte no afecta al doble?

Ah? Esté, Selena, quien es este pequeño?

Él es Ciel Phamtomhive, es un amigo mío, va a ser mi sobrino en la película.

Un amigo tuyo, y yo porque no lo conocía?

Tú no lo sabes todo Nilan… Jejeje…- La sonrisa de Selena era nerviosa, quien es este Nilan?

Selena, soy tu manager yo sé hasta la marca de tu ropa interior…- Selena se puso rojo como un tomate y yo igual, que paso con lo de ser discreto?

Bueno, es que….

No me digas que lo acabas de conocer…- Nilan puso su mano en su frente en frustración…

Pues…

Selena Michaels!

Lo conocí hace tres días!- Dijo Selena cubriéndose el rostro como sí Nilan fuera a golpearla. Más cuando solo se quedó callado y serió Selena bajo los brazos lentamente. Pero en cuanto lo hizo Nilan le empezó a gritar en italiano, luego en alemán, luego en francés, y luego volvió al italiano… Se movía violentamente, más no parecía querer golpearla…

_**TU SEI UN PAZZO TI SUCCEDE CHE NON É FATTO COME POSSIBLE'RE?! NON UNA RAGAZZA DI ESSERE COSÍ SCIPCCO E IRESPONSABLE!**_ _**MÄDCHEN RUCK MÖGLICHST!? UNGESCHZICKT DUMM ASS BEWUSSTLOS!**_ _**QUEL EST LE PROBLÉME AVEC VOUS IDIOTE? **__**QUE JE NE AI PAS APPRIS QUELQUE CHOSE? COMMENT LES CHOSES SE PASSENT?! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS?! SEI ANACORA UN ROOKIE, NON VA BENE O?! NON TESTA LAVORO!? UTILIZZARE PER QUALCOSA CHE FUNZIONA, ASINO! **_(**N/A En resumen le dice que es tonta y que es una irresponsable.**) – Pobre Selena. La vi hacerse diminuta. Me pregunto si Nilan será doble de mi tía Francis?

No hacía falta la gritada…- Dijo Selena.

_**NO HACÍA FALTA!? RAGAZZA STUPIDA!**_

Nilan!- Esa era la voz de Claudia. Por imposible que parezca, ni Bella dio tanto miedo.- No hace falta que le faltes el respeto a Selena de esa forma. Te haces llamar hombre?- Nilan respiro profundamente y luego se disculpó con Selena. La verdad entendí muy poco de lo que le grito. Pero si sé que fue un poco fuerte. Selena dijo que estaba bien, pero que después quería hablar con él. Con eso Nila dijo que iría por algo de beber.

Como puedes permitir que te grite? No eres tu su jefa?

:suspiro: No me gusta pelear. Lo sabes.

De todas formas él se pasa de abusivo…

Lo sé! Pero créeme que, voy a sonar como novia sumisa, es buena persona! Pero cuando se enoja pierde la cabeza…

Jmmm… Y de qué vas a hablar con él?

De Ciel…- Fue lo que dijo Selena torciendo la boca…

_Mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo…_

Sebastián POV

Cuando ese sujeto de pelo rubio y gafas le grito a Selena sentí como se me subía la sangre a la cabeza. Me dieron ganas de darle un golpe para que cerrara la boca.

Que hijo de perra...- Dijo Trancy.

Tú lo has dicho Tom.- Dijo la bruja.

Quien le grita a una mujer de esa manera?- Dijo uno de los trillizos.

_Más tarde…_

Luego de que rodaran unas escenas Selena se reunió con Nilan.

Nilan…

Sí?

Porqué siempre que hago algo mínimamente malo enfureces?- Selena estaba con una cara de compungida. Pero para mí era obvio que estaba fingiendo…

Porqué!? TELO TENGO QUE VOLVER A GRITAR?- Y empezó a maldecir en italiano, más Selena le pego una cachetada que lo dejo callado. Luego le respondió, en italiano, que era una mala persona y empezó a hacer drama. Como una adolecente, luego se puso a llorar, cosa que para mí era exagerar la situación y hacerlo sentir mal…

No, no te pongas a llorar…- Demasiado tarde amigo. (**N/A Siguen hablando italiano**)

Para ti entre más motivos encuentres para gritarme mejor. Debí haber escuchado a Shimigami cuando dijo que los managers eran demonios…

No, no digas eso, no somos tan malos!- Dijo y fue a abrazarla, que hipócrita.

No me toques!

Selena, sabes que solo me pongo así cuando no he dormido bien!

Siempre dices eso, ya no te creo nada, mentiroso!

Lo lamento no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Mientes! Luego me vas a volver a gritar solo porque se te antoja!

No te pongas así, tu eres mi mejor estrella!

Sino fuera porque Zafiro falleció en ese accidente nunca te hubiese contratado!

No me saques eso al tema mujer!

Vete a freír espárragos!

Selena!- Se puso de rodillas.

Cuando se hizo esto una novela romántica?- Dijo la aprendiz de la bruja.

No lo sé, pero debes admitir que es una buena historia.

Solo está siendo melodramática… -_-

Todas las novelas son así.-Dijimos todos nosotros los demonios en la pared. Como pueden los humanos encontrar esto interesante?

Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! Pero no me despidas!- Dijo casi llorando. En eso en el rostro de Selena se dibujó una sonrisa de gato rizón y lo beso en los labios. QUE HISO QUE?!

Nilan eres todo un ingenuo. - (**N/A En inglés, bueno español, pero me entienden XD**)

Okay, ya tuviste tu venganza. Feliz?

Complacida. Si vuelves a gritarme una sola vez más sin razón, voy a despedirte, Nilan Iacobazzi.

Si ya lo sé, soy tu ex, y tu manager y a veces me desquito, ya lo sé, lo sé.

Por eso deje de salir contigo…

Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?

Sí.

Me dejaste porque cuando me enojo soy el demonio o porque…?

Enserio es momento para hablar de eso, Nilan? – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos…

No esquives la pregunta…

Okay… Te deje porque te estaba usando de consuelo. – Contesto recargándose en la pared dándole la espalda…

Sabes yo era feliz, siendo tu pañuelo de lágrimas…

Eso no es amor…

Ya sé, es que soy muy utilizable, creo que tú has sido mi relación más honesta.

Lo sé… Y te quiero, pero no así.

Me torturas... Mierda, porque tenías que ir a Japón?!

Nilan! – Voltio a verlo más no se desacomodo…

Si nunca hubieses ido, por los que le paso a Leo, entonces yo no hubiese tenido que buscarte, y si no hubieses ido a Japón y no te hubieses topado con Junko, ella no te hubiera metido en un auto de carreras a control remoto y yo hubiese tenido que sacarte y evitar que te diese un paro cardiaco y gritarle a Junko por casi matarte y, yo y tú no nos hubiésemos quedados solos en ese maldito balcón al atardecer en Viena y no nos hubiésemos besado!

Te acuerdas de todo eso, si de eso hace 5 años… - Dijo ella sorprendida.

Te amé, levemente, pero te amé…

Lo sé y lo siento…

No podemos…?

No Nilan, lo dijiste en el balcón y yo te convencí pero ahora voy a citar tus palabras: "Esto no va a funcionar, cierto?" Y tuviste razón no funciono.

No pudiste jugar un poco conmigo?

¬¬ Nilan…

Qué? Yo soy el único novio con el que no dormiste!

NILAN!

Te pido piedad! Ni una vez, eres malvada!

Nunca habías dicho nada! – Selena se puso roja como un tomate.

Te conozco, me hubieras empujado por el balcón!

Tú no sabes eso…. – Dijo volteando a la pared…

O_o ¬¬ De verdad lo estas disfrutando...

No realmente…- Ahora fue Nilan el que se puso rojo.

Me pregunto si ellos los están escuchando por fuera del camerino de Selena.- Dijo la bruja e hiso que mostrara la imagen de la parte de afuera de la puerta. En la cual, el amo, su doble, y todos los dobles que ya habíamos visto estaban en la puerta escuchando…

Oye… Tu estas soltera, y yo estoy soltero no es ilegal…- Dijo Nilan con una mano en el cuello…

Nilan no seas…- En cuando ella dejo de darle la espalda Nilan la beso. No sé por qué pero sentí que la sangre me hervía. Como… Como si tuviese… Celos?

En ese momento Ali empezó a empujarlos a todos para dejar solos a esos dos.

_Mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo…_

Selena POV

Nilan me beso. No como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes pero yo sabía lo que quería y no era un simple abrazo... Luego de mis labios bajo a mi cuello…

Nilan… Alguien podría… Nilan…

Calla… Siempre dijiste que besaba bien, no?

Ah… Nilan…- Empezó a tocarme, y de mi cuello bajo a mi busto… Supongo, que puedo participar también…

_Más tarde… (No pensaron que lo iba a escribir eso o sí?)_

Luego de lo sucedido con Nilan, por lo cual agradezco que nadie estuviera cerca cuando salimos de mi camerino, me encontré con Shimigami en la parte de atrás del set, fumando, como siempre, ella siempre fuma hay sentada sobre los contenedores de basura…

Selena, Selena, Selena Michaels… Cómo pudiste ser tan débil? – Me teñí de rojo.

Tu… Tu escuchaste?!

Todos escuchamos su novela italiana.

Ah… - Me quede estática, estaba a al menos 3 metros de mí, pero sentía que podía verme hasta el alma.

Oye, al menos nos explicaron porque tú y Nilan a veces hacen click...

No me estas ayudando…

Lo sé! Pero es tu merecido, porque lo dejaste?

No que lo habíamos explicado?

Lujuriosa.

Yo? Y que hay de ti?

No seas maldita!

Claro, lo que paso con James de Marron 5 era otro tema…

Tu!

O lo de Alister, se te agradece ser una inspiración en sus dibujos…

Okay ya entendí…

Pero nada supera lo que paso con Sctto en la secundaria, eso sí que se hiso historia…

Me vas a recordar cada hombre con el que he dormido?

Y la lista sigue…

Selena!

Pero no, yo soy la lujuriosa… Por haber estado con mis, dos únicos novios en mi vida y uno de ellos ya ni está con nosotros…

No metas a Leo en esto.

Y cuando yo lo conocí yo era virgen, no que cuando tu conociste a Sctto no lo eras, pero no, yo soy la lujuriosa… Sí… Yo.

¬¬ Eres alguien malvada cuando quieres, sabias?

Porque crees que mi relación con Nilan no es incomoda?

A ti te sacaron del infierno por mala.

Lo sé, pero no es muy diferente contigo. – Comencé a caminar hasta Shimigami hasta que me puede sentar junto a ella sobre los contenedores de basura.

Okay, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo…

Dime que cosa no has hecho, fumas, bebes, eres lujuriosa, dices malas palabras y de paso estas tatuada…

Alto! Cómo sabías eso último?!

Está en tu pierna derecha, tienes una mata de rosas con cadenas que enrollan una calavera y eso lo tienes enmarcado con una os invertida del lado derecho. Uno de tus amores me lo conto, y tú lo confirmaste una vez que estabas ebria.

No bromes… Enserio?

Síp. Pero creó que tienes más que solo ese.

Tengo un reloj de bolsillo en el brazo izquierdo, unas aves debajo de my clavícula por el lado izquierdo, unas flechas en mi tobillo izquierdo y una os enmarcando a una luna en mi cuello por debajo de mi oreja derecha… Sin mencionar el revólver y el cuchillo cruzados en mi cadera derecha… Ese fue uno de los primeros y con ese Claudia me acompaño…

De verdad?

Sí, dijo que quería ver si se animaba a hacerse uno, pero no se atrevió.

Bueno si nos estamos confesando yo tengo uno en el hombro por la parte de atrás, lado izquierdo…

Bromeas?! Tú, el angelito, tienes un tatuaje?

Sip, es un hada sentada en una luna y están en un círculo formado por la frase: "Believe in Fantasy" Con algunas plumas y destellos, solo en negro…

Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba…

Bueno yo no me esperaba que me dijeras todos los tatuajes que tienes en el cuerpo…

Jajajajajajaja! - Ambas nos reímos, nos conocemos desde hace veinte años, pero aún seguimos descubriendo cosas una de la otra. Normalmente recientes. Pero eso demuestra que nunca conoces tan bien a una persona...

Bueno y me vas a contar como llegaron a ese punto y como es que nadie se enteró?

Un día que esté borracha.

Tú no bebes.

Exacto.

¬¬ Bien… Pero… Porque Nilan?

Que tiene de malo?

Es Nilan, es bien imbécil!

No lo es! Bueno, no todo el tiempo…

Oh vamos ni yo que soy regalada lo haría con Nilan.

Eso ni tú te lo crees…

Oh vamos es Nilan…

Enserio, si le apuesto a que no logra dormir contigo créeme que le terminaría debiendo dinero…

Okay, hagamos algo, tu dile la apuesta y veamos qué pasa. Pero te aseguro 20 libras que no va a suceder…

Bien, solo no le digas que sabes lo de la novela italiana…

Mis labios están sellados…

_A la mañana siguiente en el mismo lugar…_

Te odio, Selena, te odio. Toma tus veinte libras…

Te dije que no era tan imbécil…

Como dejas a un hombre que besa tan bien?

Autocontrol…

No me jodas, es como fumar! Eso no lo quita el autocontrol!

De verdad estamos hablando de esto?

Sí!

…

Jajajajajajajajaja! - Sip, nosotras dos tenemos problemas. Pero por algo somos amigas.

Mi Dios… Necesito una rehabilitación…

No exageres Shimigami.

Es bueno en lo que hace...

E insisto, se supone que yo soy la lujuriosa?

Selena!

Jajajajajaja!

_**The end…**_

***Demonios rebeldes: Se dice demonio que no sigue las reglas de su mundo, demonio que ha dado nombres verdaderos de otros demonios o demonios que se reúsan a comer almas. Secta de demonios inocuos o inofensivos de los que se dice viven entre los humanos y actúan como tales. Se les puede distinguir a todos estos por un tatuaje que consiste en una cruz negra rodeada de rosas sobre el sello del demonio que posee el tatuaje. Fueron cazados sin piedad durante la época oscura por otros demonios. Despectivamente llamados vegetarianos o herbívoros.**

***La nueva orden de cazadores, en la antigüedad los cazadores eran contratados para eliminar a los demonios que causaban problemas… Sin embargo en una cacería algo salió mal y medio clan fue masacrado. En esa masacre murió una cazadora llamada Elena Harris. Elena no era muy fuerte, pero era la amante de uno de los cazadores más importante, Luice Romanov. Luice al caer el al desesperación enloqueció y masacro a una aladea de demonios junto con otros cazadores. Sí bien todo eso inicio por un desquite, para él era una venganza y derramo la sangre inocente. Con el tiempo se creó la creencia de que el simple hecho de ser demonio era un pecado mortal y ya sea que fuesen rebeldes o no, eran asesinados todos por igual, niños y adultos. Se mantuvo la cacería excesiva por algunos años hasta que el líder, Luice fue asesinado en batalla por uno de los Lord del infierno (el padre de Sebastián, apropósito). **

***Está memoria de Sebastián la hice originalmente para otra historia que nunca escribí, se llamaba algo así como **_**A demos memorie**_** o **_**That was my life, **_**algo así, pero es la historia de cómo Sebastián llego a ser Sebastián. En ese entonces son me sabía el nombre de todos los personajes De Kuroshitsuji y accidentalmente la hermana de Sebastián termino llamándose Elizabeth como la prometida de Ciel. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía muy avanzada la historia, cómo si no la escribiste?, bueno no la escribí pero si la conté. Nota sobre mí, la mayoría de mis historias las he narrado a una amiga mía, y algunos trozos a mi sobrina (ala que solo le llevo un año). A Elizabeth Michaelis mis queridos se refieren a ella cómo Eli. Mientras que A Elizabeth Midlforth, como todos sabemos, se refieren como Lizzy.**

***En mi opinión la forma de Sebastián es como la de un ángel salvo por el color de alas y la ropa góticosa que ellos usan.**

***Recuerden esos demonios tenían dos años. No es como si pudiesen saltar más de 30 centímetros.**

***Los Sombra de sangre son unas bestias que yo invente para una de mis historias originales, ni se les ocurra copiarme. ¬¬ Por qué lo sabré. Si alguna vez alguna escapa de mi cabeza les recomiendo correr y gritar mientras rezan porque crean me, diseñe esa cosa para matar todo, TODO, lo que tuviese enfrente.**

***Tory no es su nombre real, sino el nombre por la que Sebastián le conoció más adelante así como Sebastián no se llama Sebastián. Pero como ya saben Sebastián no puede dar su nombre real.**

***Nilan es el doble de Nina, la sastre de Ciel y Elizabeth en el manga. **

**Les gusto? No puedo creer que escribí lo que escribí, creí que no lo pondría tan pronto. Pero bueno, ya que, me disculpo, tratare de subir los capítulos más rápido, pero no les prometo nada, o y feliz casi navidad! X3 **

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**La vida de una parca…**_

_**Parte 1**_

**Que intenso… XDDD**


End file.
